It's Like Magic
by Kiki1770
Summary: Merlin Drabble series! Written like mini one-shots; 100 drabbles in total. Arthur and Merlin have crazy lives, witness their adventures and embarrassments as they grow as the Once and Future King and Emrys. Bromance, Freylin, and Arwen! No Slash. T for Language. Ch56 (Short Story 8) Choices III: Three times Merlin had to choose between Arthur and Freya. Three times he chose Arthur.
1. Humor 1

Title: Its like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin beats Arthur at arm wrestling?

Setting: Season 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (I'm only doing this once)

A/N: This is my first Merlin story on Fanfiction, I'm absolutely obsessed with the show and the characters, I can't stand Mergana or Merthian, so don't request it, I'm pretty chill with slash but I've never written it before. So I've read a lot of really good drabble series and couldn't help but write my own.

The drabbles are written under arcs/genres which include: Humor, Freylin, Friendship, Brotherhood, Reveals, Short Story, Angst, Reincarnation and some Random/crack fics. I might add more arcs as I go along.

Humor: This arc is just full of hilarious plot bunnies and humourous what ifs!

* * *

**Humor 1: Arm Wrestling**

"Merlin…are you a sorcerer?"

"What?" Merlin nearly shrieked an octave higher, the armor in his arms tumbled to the chamber floors with an audible _thump_. "Why would you…how could you…Arthur?" He sputtered in response to the Prince. Arthur ran his finger through his hair, frustrated.

"It's the only logical explanation! How else could— could a _girl's petticoat _like you beat me in the art of arm wrestling?" Arthur flustered throwing his arms up in the air. Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes in response.

"I beat you in a match of strength and the first thing you think to accuse me of is sorcery? I always knew you're arrogance was eating away your intellect, but I think it's time you had Gaius check that out." Merlin replied with a straight face. He received a punch in the forearm from his master. "Ouch,"

"See!" Arthur shouted pointedly. "How could you beat me when you can't even take a punch?" He asked rather persistently. The Prince was not willing to settle for any less than the truth; after all he lost to _Mer_lin of all people in a game of _strength!_ His girly manservant bested him! They were relaxing in the tavern with Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival (Leon drew the short end of the stick and was reporting back to Uther after another "eventful" patrol around Camelot); sure Arthur had drunk a couple of tankards of mead but that was no excuse to losing to his manservant.

Merlin sighed; he should have realized Arthur was a sore loser. "Fine you Prat, I'll tell you." Arthur smirked triumphantly and made a gesture that said "I'm all ears,"

"It seems that carrying your lifeless body, every single time you get knocked out, half way back to Camelot over a half a dozen times has done my muscles a world of good. Do you realize how heavy-"

"I AM NOT _FAT_," Arthur shouted and ran out of his chambers. Merlin frowned, he was only gonna say that Arthur was heavy in his armor.

* * *

Poor Arthur, so trumatized by his defeat.

Comment :)

Kiki1770


	2. Friendship 1

Title: Its Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Do the Arthur's Knights like Merlin more than him?

Setting: Post Season 3

A/N: Okay so I was really excited about this drabble series and I just had to post another one in the same day. I think you'll see soon that my drabbles seem more like mini one-shots than drabbles. Some of them are definitly too long to be drabbles. By the way, I have about 25 written already, so the more you review the faster I update :)

Friendship drabbles center Merlin-Arthur's relationship, awareness and respect for each other. (Mostly Arthur growing to respect Merlin though, teehee)

* * *

**Friendship1: Divide**

Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival were all sitting in the tavern after a particularly grueling patrol around Camelot. The thing Arthur liked the most about the tavern wasn't the mead or the wine, but because it was the one of the few places in the Kingdom where his knights would treat him like any other man. Without the oppressive airs of the citadel and in a room full of merry men and their drunken cheers, his men weren't required to maintain their stiff countenances

"It's a shame Merlin can't join us," Gwaine said casually, but there was a sarcastic edge in the man's words. Arthur tried to ignore the jab but his pride didn't allow him to do so. Gwaine was _not_ going to blame Arthur for Merlin's ...ahh, nonattendance.

"Someone had to see to the horses. Besides, Merlin's had plenty of rest hiding behind trees and under rocks while we took care of the bandits," Arthur said almost immaturely, only slightly intoxicated. Lately he started to get the feeling that his knight's liked Merlin more than him. He was the prince damn it! Stupid, idiotic manservant of his was taunting him. Arthur hicced as an afterthought.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. He knew the prince was only saying that because he was drunk. He shot Percival and Gwaine a knowing look. Since Merlin wasn't here to shave Arthur's ego down, they'd have to do it themselves. Let the teasing begin!

"You know, Merlin is one of the bravest men I know. He's at our side in every battle with nothing more than his neckerchief and scrawny boots. And yet, he has always come out without a scratch." Lancelot nonchalantly added, although he knew the manservant's confidence came from his magic, but the other knights didn't need to know that.

"That Merlin," Gwaine added. "You know what I like about him? He never asks for any praise. That man is the epitome of modesty," Gwaine shook his head in laughter when the prince's face contorted into a sour one.

"He's also wise, if we had listened to his advice about the Lamia, we never would have gotten enchanted." Percival shook his head slyly glancing at Arthur's feigned indifference. Gods, was making fun of Arthur such a fun pastime. Especially when Merlin was the leverage for the teasings. Arthur slammed his tankard of mead down on the table.

"Alright, I get it! You like Merlin more than me!" He declared in a defeated tone, and regally tried to walk out of the tavern. Too bad the knights had all erupted in laughter, ruining any chance of the Prince leaving with dignity. _Poor Arthur_, Lancelot shook his head. As soon as the Prince walked out the door, Gwaine, Percival and he burst out laughing, and clasping their forearms in congratulations. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lancelot knew he was gonna get it tomorrow.

* * *

Unoriginal, I know, but always fun to rub into Arthur's face! Also in this version, Lancelot lives.

Review Review!

Kiki1770


	3. Freylin 1

Title: Its Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: You only love once

Setting: Season 5

A/N: I will admit, I'm a rather large Freylin fan. But despite how I longingly want Merlin and Freya to be together, I firmly believe that a story should always focus on Merlin-Arthur friendship firstly, and foremost. I've actually finished writing the Freylin arc, and I really want to write so many more, but I don't want the pairing combination of this story to change. By the way, I started a community a few days back called: "The Best of Merlin." It has all my favorite, novel quality Merlin fanfics, please check it out!

* * *

**Freylin 1: Loved**

Merlin shook his head in amusement and picked himself off the ground, dusting off his neckerchief and trousers. It was more out of habit than the actual dust because Arthur's chamber floors were spotless; he would know since he's the one that washes them every day. The King and Queen both laughed at Merlin's expense at the newest piece of furniture Merlin tripped over.

"That was not there yesterday!" He pointed as they continued giggling into their wine glasses failing to hide their amusement.

"Of course it was," Gwen responded innocently, a mischievous glint clearly visible in her eyes. Merlin threw his hands in defeat and picked up the sword he had dropped in his latest bout of clumsiness.

"What if I had fallen on Arthur's sword? I swear the two of you are conspiring to get me killed," Merlin pouted; Arthur rolled his eyes at his manservant and took the sword out of his hands before he really did hurt himself. _Clumsy oaf_, he thought endearingly.

"One day when you're married Merlin, I'm sure you and your wife will come up with plenty of pranks to play on the servants. I mean how else does one entertain themselves around here." Arthur teased chidingly. Merlin snorted in response.

"Don't count on hearing wedding bells anytime soon," He whispered humorlessly to himself, but Arthur's ears were attuned to Merlin's every insult.

"Don't be so down on yourself, you idiot" Arthur cheerily clapped Merlin's back who instantly stumbled forward and used Arthur's study table for support. "I'm sure there's some woman in all of Camelot who'd want to marry a rude, insolent, and absolutely useless manservant like you," Arthur teased almost affectionately.

"I didn't mean it like that," Merlin mumbled, not meeting the eyes of the King or the Queen. Guinevere immediately caught onto the dark haunted shadow that passed over Merlin's eyes.

"What do you mean Merlin?" Gwen asked all pretense of her queenly façade gone. At that moment, she was Gwen Smith, the blacksmith's daughter, maidservant and friend of Merlin. Merlin stared longingly at the door, and then back at Gwen. His eyes, although looking right at her, seemed to be in distant place.

"You only live once and you only love once, Gwen. I'm afraid I've already had my turn," Merlin whispered, leaving a shocked King and Queen pondering in their chambers.

* * *

Apparently Arthur's way of giving advice is by first insulting people.

Review!

Kiki1770


	4. Reincarnation 1

Title: It's like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Why is the blonde Prat laughing at Merlin's name?

Setting: Merlin and Arthur in High School in 21st centuary.

A/N: So this two updates a day thing, won't continue forever, especially since I've been out of inspiration for once. Umm so this is one of the first few drabbles I wrote so I admit it's a bit dry but cute on its own right. Please check out my community: Best of Merlin, for high quality stories that are mostly complete.

* * *

**Reincarnation 1:** **First Impression**

"My name's Merlin," the fifteen year old boy with alabaster skin and stark black hair grinned cheekily and held his hand out. A roar of laughter broke from the blonde haired boy that Merlin was introducing himself too. Merlin frowned. "Are you making fun of me?"

"N-no, of course not!" the blonde haired boy replied unconvincingly. He tried to contain his mirth but this only resulted in another round of rambunctious laughter. Merlin huffed indignantly at the boy whose laughter seemed to have no end.

"And here I was trying to be nice to the new kid. If I knew you were such a prat I would've kept my distance like the rest of those brainless lumps you call classmate," Merlin snapped and spun his heel. The blonde boy placed an arm on Merlin's shoulder.

"Hold your petticoats mate," The boy chuckled wiping the last of the tears out of his eyes. His smirk was proud and egotistical, but the pinkness in his cheeks from his fit of laughter made him looked look like a washed out rich kid. Merlin raised an eyebrow. That was rather interesting insult if he had to say so himself. "My name is Arthur," He sniggered.

An infectious smile broke on Merlin's face and soon both boys were hunched over in laughter. The irony, they thought. The following year's yearbook featured a picture of Arthur and Merlin, Merlin in Arthur's headlock, grinning cheekily into the camera. Arthur wore a gold Crown and Merlin a tall, tall, pointy purple hat.

* * *

Ever wondered what would happen if a boy named Merlin and Arthur met each other?

Review!

Kiki1770


	5. Angst 1

Title: Its Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: How many lies can you tell before you break?

Setting: Season 5

A/N: Hello lovely fans who bother reading A/N's. I want to say thank you to Guest for reviewing my stories; I hope you make an account so I can PM you. So I this is my first Angst fic, it's not too dark as of yet, but things will get darker. Hope you enjoy, and check out my community: Best of Merlin.

* * *

**Angst 1: Liar**

"Merlin, when you're done with that, you can go muck out my stables," Arthur commanded offhandedly, not looking up from his reports.

"Yes sire," His manservant whispered all most too quietly. He picked up the King's laundry and left his chambers. Arthur threw his papers down in frustration and stared loathingly after Merlin. What the hell was his problem? No back talk, no witty remarks, no snarky retorts, not even those mischievous looks of rebellion in his eyes. He was just so…subservient. It was nerve-wrecking. Arthur had to get to the bottom of it.

He walked straight to the physician's chambers, knowing Merlin would stop for lunch before heading down to the stables. He walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. Gaius and Merlin were nowhere to be found. He heard mutterings come from Merlin's chambers and stalked towards the tiny cupboard sized room. He quietly opened the door intending to announce his presence.

"Merlin, I know you're not in the mood, but you have to eat something." Gaius gently probed his ward who was lying faced down on his beds. Arthur froze and remained standing at the foot of the door; his manservant and physician were completely unaware of his presence.

"Can't…"came a broken whisper from Merlin. "It's too much Gaius. Just too much," Merlin half sobbed and turned to his mentor for guidance.

"I know. I know you're suffering Merlin. But Arthur _cannot_ know the truth about you. He's not ready."

"How much longer…how much longer do I have to keep lying? He's my friend, Gaius."

"I'm sorry my boy, I know the guilt has been eating at you for all these years. But you must wait your time."

"It hurts Gaius. I don't know what's worse; lying to Arthur and letting the guilt eat me away, or telling him the truth and facing execution. It's just…so lonely." Merlin choked and buried his head under the covers.

Arthur hovered by his manservant's door in shock. Merlin was hiding something that could possibly get him killed. But he doesn't want to lie and was making his own life miserable to make it up to Arthur for lying. Oh bloody hell, what was he going to do with that man?

* * *

I swear the next few Angst drabbles will be MORE angsty. But I'm starting on a lighter heart for now.

Review, Review, Review!

Kiki1770


	6. Freylin 2

Title: Its Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin is watching Freya blow bubbles

Setting: Season 2

A/N: So this is just a fluffy cute piece that I thought while blowing bubbles into the sunlight and staring in awe of the pretty round spheres of air reflecting rainbows, and then cursing when they popped near my eyes. Haha, it was quite an experiance. I must say, I LOVE writing Freylin drabbles, I might do something seperate that focuses heavily on Freya and Merlin. But unforunately, I firmly believe that all Merlin stories should be centered around Arthur and Merlin (Be it slash or bromance). Anywho, check out my community: The Best of Merlin.

* * *

**Freylin 2: Bubbles**

Merlin smiled softly and watched the love of his life out of the corner of his eyes. He winked when their eyes met and causing her to blush and look away. He felt proud of himself for still bringing a blush to her soft heart shaped face. He quickly hid the smile forming on his lips when he saw Arthur shooting him weird glances. Arthur shook his head at Merlin and went back to listening to another complaint of a lower townsman.

Bored out of his mind about some scandal involving pigs and oats, Merlin watched Freya again. She was playing with the children of the lower town. In her hands she held a long, wide leaf curled up like a bowl filled with sudsy water. It seemed the resin on the leaf made the water bubbly. In the other hand she held another leaf rolled up into a tube, and was using both to blow bubbles for the children. The children giggled and laughed and chased after the bubbles.

When the translucent bubbles with the colors of the rainbow dancing on its round spherical form drew near Merlin, he gently let the bubble land on his finger. He blew the bubble into the small rounded faced child with bouncing blonde curls, who watched in fascination when he caught the bubble. The young girl giggled when the bubble popped on her nose, tickling her face. She gave Merlin a wide toothy smile and ran back to Freya's side.

He caught Freya smile adoringly at the small children and then back to Merlin. Merlin realized how much he loved watching her like this. Surrounded by children and making them giggle with delight, she would no doubt be a wonderful mother in the future. Merlin sighed softly and hoped that day wouldn't be too long away.

"Merlin, what are you staring at?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"The clouds," Merlin answered immediately. Arthur sighed exasperatedly and began to drag Merlin away from his view of Freya. Well, before children, Merlin needed to find away to tell Arthur that he married a druid girl.

* * *

Freya and Merlin are secretly married O.o

Review, Review, Review

Kiki1770


	7. Random 1

Title: Its Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Setting: none

A/N Okay, confession time. There really isn't an arc called Random, in truth, so far it's made up of all the deleted drabbles that I wrote. Except for this one, I actually like it but it didn't quite fit in the humor catagory. Also, I think this drabble is mostly classified as crack. I take no credit for music mentioned in here. Check out my community: Best of Merlin- for novel quality stories!

* * *

**Random 1: Game Show Host!**

"Welcome to the EVERYTHING MERLIN Show! Hosted by yours truly, Kilgarrah the Great Dragon! Today's contestants are the one and only Merlin Emyrs and Arthur PRATdragon-"

"Pendragon you bloody reptile!"

"PRATdragon it is. Now for our first question from the audience to Mr. Emyrs: if you had to pick one song to describe Gwaine, what would you choose?"

"'I'm bringing sexy back,' by Justin Timberlake,"

"You reply without hesitation, young Warlock,"

"I know my music,"

"Right then, the next question goes to King Arthur PRATdragon,"

"Say that name one more time, I'll have you de-clawed you slimy lizard,"

"The audience, not really, wonders why you have so many bloody nicknames for me, and yet you have been known to call Merlin: Idiot, dollop head, clotpole, and girl's petticoat. Do you ever get tired of using Merlin's insults? Or are just not creative enough to come up with your own?"

"Ha!"

"Merlin…stocks, three months."

"Yes sire,"

"As for you _Kil_garrah, I'll show you just how creative I can be when I paint your fate with your own blood!"

"Well-that's-all-for-today-folks! To close, please enjoy this clip from 5x01 from Merlin while we play: 'It's raining Men,' by Weather girls,"

Cue video of shirtless Gwaine, Percival, and Leon. Warning: if Fangirls swoon and have a heart attack in audience, please dial 8-1-1.

* * *

Lets just call this my first attempt at crack! Savey?

Review, review, review!


	8. Brotherhood 1

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin got thrown in the stock one too many times

Setting: Some where between season 3 and 4

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one! For some reason I wanted to write it in Gwaine's POV because he's just such a fun character! So just the usual message: Follow my community: The Best of Merlin, for novel quality stories.

* * *

**Brotherhood 1: Merlin's Revenge!**

Gwaine loved his life in Camelot. Why? Because the longer he lived, the more interesting life got. One particularly fine morning, Gwaine had been patrolling the forest with Lancelot. It was of those lame _look out for bandits_ sort of patrol. He expected it to boring and entirely uneventful. How wrong he'd be.

He was presently nursing a very full bladder with dying conviction to hold it in. Last night was another pleasurable night in his favorite tavern. The Princess and Merlin decided to join them. They spent half the night arguing but it was all good fun. Arthur spent a good part of the night trying to convince Merlin to take the fault for him so that he could sneak away for a quick hunt the next day. Merlin refused, stating that Camelot was currently suffering famine, and he didn't want to add to their hunger by getting thrown in the stocks.

Too bad for Camelot; Gwaine was lucky to catch a glimpse of the spoiled produce rain down on his friend. But Gwaine was not heartless; he stole the potatoes of course. Merlin smiled at him gratefully when he got out and rambled about how he was gonna get back at Arthur while loading Gwaine's horse for the patrol.

If Gwaine had know that Merlin had even the teaspoon of a devious mind that was there all along, he would dragged the manservant's butt out of Camelot to pester and rain hell down on Nobles of all standings years ago. Because Gwaine was currently stand in an open field watching the Prince of Camelot dangling by his ankle…in a rabbit trap.

"MERLIN YOU IDIOT!" Arthur bellowed, completely red faced, whipping his fist in the direction of his manservant. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE CATCHING THE RABBIT, NOT ME YOU BUMBLING FOOL!" He hollered once more.

Merlin watched the Prince struggle, hanging upside. He was trying to contain his laughter but was failing miserably. Arthur whipped his body around trying to strangle Merlin but the boy was too far out of his reach. Merlin caught Gwaine standing in the opening of the clearing and laughed as he walked to greet him.

"You realize he's gonna have you flogged right?" Gwaine chuckled without a trace of seriousness in voice. The devious glint in Merlin's eyes said otherwise.

"Don't worry; I drugged his wine earlier,"

"MERLIN! Get. Me. Down!"

* * *

I love Arthur-Gwaine-Merlin stories! Those three are always full of adventure and always getting into so much trouble! I hope this at least brought a smile to your face :)

Review please. I'd update up to three in a day if you did :)

Kiki1770


	9. Brotherhood 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Stregnth and Nobility will protect Emrys

Setting: Post Season 3

A/N: I have to admit, the best time to write a story would be post season 3. Arthur has all his knights, Uther is mad so Arthur is basically in charge. He get's to be open about his relationship with Gwen, Merlin is already a dragonlord and his abilities are growing, Lancelot is still alive, and then there is Dragoon the Great! It really is the best place to go AU. I especially love the idea of Gwaine and Lancelot's aligence being to Merlin first and then Arthur.

* * *

**Brotherhood 1: To Protect Emrys**

Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot, two of the best knights in the Kingdom of Camelot, were currently being punished with grunt work. Although no one was surprised that Gwaine was getting punished, it came as quite a shock to many that Lancelot did too. Gwaine and Lancelot were being punished for the one purpose they both had in common, protecting their warlock.

As a result of taking the fault for one of Merlin's prolonged absence, Gwaine and Lancelot were currently stuck doing patrol around Camelot. Since the two Knights had luck almost as rotten as Arthur and Merlin they were attacked by bandits less than an hour into the patrol. Of course the bandits were quickly defeated, but not without taking a bad blow or two.

Gwaine and Lancelot lay on the forest floor struggling to breath after a vicious blow, when a group of hooded figures approached them. "Druids," Gwaine grunted, trying to mask his pain. Lancelot nodded in acknowledgement. Neither of them flinched or resisted when the druids began casting a spell on them. In fact they remained still in shock.

"Why?" Gwaine was the first to ask after the pain has subsided enough. "We kill your kind all the time, and yet you heal us," The druid man, probably the leader, had golden brown hair and pale green eyes with a crinkle of old age.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question _Strength._ You and _Nobility_ are protectors of Emrys. For that, my kind will always come to your aid. For without _Nobility _and _Strength_, Emrys may not withstand the trials he faces in the future. Our hopes and dreams are much entrusted in him as they are with you," The old druid chuckled with light yet solemn and wise eyes.

The druids left as quietly as they came leaving Gwaine and Lancelot pondering about Merlin. They didn't need to hear it from the druid to know they'd do whatever it took to keep him and Arthur safe. Gwaine chuckled all of a sudden and Lancelot shot him a curious look.

"Well looks like one good thing came out of this whole mess,"

"And what would that be?"

"I've obviously got the best prophecy name,"

* * *

Gotta love Gwaine right? There really isn't much interaction between Gwaine and Lancelot in the show so it's really hard to imagine what they would act like together. Incase it wasn't obvious, Lancelot AND Gwaine know about Merlin's magic.

Review please, I want to know how you feel about my drabbles :)


	10. Friendship 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin has such overbearing friends

Setting: Season 3

A/N: Needless to say, I'm always very grateful for every reviewer! I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but I totally forgot! Expect atleast three updates today. So, there wasn't really much of this in the show, but I always thought it would be lovely if Merlin had protective friends. He needs someone to save him from himself after all. I also noticed the show doesn't allow a lot of time for Merlin to grieve. Well thats what fanfics are for I guess. Anywho, please check out my community: The Best of Merlin for novel quality Merlin stories.

* * *

**Friendship 2: Merlin is NOT depressed**

"You're depressed."

"Am not,"

"Yes, you are. Cheer up Merlin; you're making my paper work look like fun."

"Ouch, punching me is supposed to cheer me up?"

"Well it certainly cheered me up." Arthur raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Merlin wanted to glare, but Arthur's antics were just too much. He laughed aloud as he continued skittering around Arthur's chamber picking up his clothes. Arthur hid a pleased smile that his frie-err servant wasn't moping about anymore.

Later that same day, Merlin had a similar encounter with Gwaine. Gwaine sauntered over to the warlock while he busily reading a book about herb-lore for Gaius's sake. He slammed and tankard of mead in front of Merlin.

"Bottom's up Merlin. I'm not leaving till every last drop disappears." Gwaine said with his usual coy smile and mischievous eyes. Merlin made the Gaius Eyebrow of Doom face.

"And pray tell me what the occasion for getting me drunk is?" He asked suspiciously. Gwaine shrugged in response.

"A good tankard of mead is the _Remedy to all Ails_, my friend." Merlin began shaking his head in laughter before Gwaine finished, placed the tankard back into his hands, and jovially kicked the man out of his chambers.

"I'm not depressed," He muttered after Gwaine. He went back to his studying. Less than an hour later, there was another knock on his bedroom door. Gwen poked her head around, Merlin nodded in permission for her to enter.

"I brought you something to eat. I thought it might help you feel better," She smiled sweetly and placed a hot bowl of soup in front of him. Merlin frowned for the fifth time.

"Why does everyone seem to think I'm depressed?"

"You're not?" Gwen asked confusion evident in her voice. Merlin shook his head. "You've just been so quiet and thoughtful lately, I thought something was wrong."

"I was just thinking about my mom's birthday."

"That's it? You're really not depressed?"

"No!" Merlin denied again. Jeez, such overbearing friends.

* * *

Cute, friendship fluff. My favorite. Review please! It makes updates faster!

Kiki1607


	11. Reincarnation 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Arthur and Merlin go on their first double date

Setting: Modern times, High school

A/N As promised, here is the second update! I would really love to read Arwen and Freylin in the same story, I've always imagined Gwen and Freya becoming good friends. Here's what I wish would happen to the character if they grew up knowing each other. Remember to check out my community: The Best of Merlin for novel quality stories and the best of the best.

* * *

**Reincarnation 2: Double Date**

"Merlin this is utterly humiliating," Arthur complained. Merlin frowned but didn't seem to disagree.

"I know, but you know how Gwen and Freya are. They really want this."

"I just don't understand the appeal in these—double dates. Wouldn't you want to be alone with your girlfriend?"

"Hell if I know. But it means something to them, so don't you dare say anything to upset either of them. I swear I will kick your bloody ass otherwise," Merlin retorted teasingly, but with a protective edge in his voice. Arthur grinned appreciating at his friend. Sometimes, Arthur just wouldn't know what he'd do without Merlin.

In fact, he met Guinevere because of Merlin, and Merlin more or less met Freya because of Arthur. It was some weird stroke of faith that the best friends ended be dating each other's female best friend. Every friend they had outside the four of them teased them mercilessly about it. Arthur was more protective of Freya than he was of his half-sister Morgana, and Merlin was very defensive of Gwen. It was hilarious quite frankly. Though it bothered both Merlin and Arthur that some people assumed Merlin was dating Gwen, and Arthur Freya, it was ridiculous. Society just couldn't accept the fact that guy and girl could be friends and not like each other.

Freya and Merlin began dating freshman year of high school and by mid-year so were Arthur and Gwen. Now, three years later and in their senior year, they waited for their girlfriends of three years, on their first double date. It was hell.

"Are you nervous?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous,"

"Shut up!"

"You know…I've been thinking-"

"Careful Merlin, you don't want to hurt yourself,"

"Shut up and listen prat…I've been thinking—if Freya and I stay strong through most of collage… I might ask her to marry me."

"What?"

"I mean, she's it for me. No more looking, you know?"

"Merlin….for once you're not an idiot." Arthur softly smiled at his friend in response. Merlin grinned cheekily, as the two shared another secret among the many hundreds they have shared in their years of friendship. When Freya and Gwen finally appeared, taking their boyfriend's arms, Arthur leaned over and whispered in Merlin's ears.

"I think I found her too."

* * *

I am a ridiculous romantic aren't I? Maybe I should change the genre of this drabble series.

Review and give me feedback


	12. Angst 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin's giving up on Arthur

Setting: AU to 5x07

A/N: Warning this is a bit OOC for Merlin, but aren't all Angsty stories? I was honestly pretty angry with a lot of things in season 5, one being that Merlin was TOO subservient. He took whatever insult, accusation, or order like a servant would. There was bromance in season 5, but Arthur and Merlin were more like King and servant rather than best friends. I was also pretty angry with 5x07 for Merlin getting accused so easily. I guess this is a result of that. Remember, check out my community: The Best of Merlin for novel quality Merlin fanfics.

* * *

**Angst 2: Given Up**

"Merlin…what are you doing?" Gaius questioned his ward in disbelief. Merlin quietly sauntered around the physician's chambers packing a bag full of clothes and books. Merlin's face was ghastly pale, his eyes sunken and dark with circles of sleeplessness. Merlin's once bright electric blue were dulled and misty. The cheery innocent smile was all but extinct in the man's face.

"I'm leaving Gaius,"

"Where ever too?"

"I don't know does it even matter anymore? My destiny is as good as dead Gaius. Arthur…he's changed…he's become like his father again. Camelot's rules bend for no one; you're only a servant Merlin, what do you know; I can't ignore the evidence Merlin. Don't you see Gaius? There's no hope. Not for Arthur, not for Albion, and most definitely not for Magic." Merlin snapped at his mentor, so many, many bottled emotions resurfacing like a gushing geyser.

"I know you're upset about the Queen throwing you in the dungeon Merlin, but you know she's under Morgana's enchantment. She cannot help it,"

"Ugh, don't even remind me Gaius. No one but you seemed to believe my innocence. The knights, who I was actually foolish enough to believe were my friends, threw me in the dungeon without even defending me. And then Arthur is only convinced I didn't kill him because of a bloody alibi! I'm not upset Gaius, I'm angry.

"No, I've had enough. Screw Arthur, screw destiny, and screw this god damn Kingdom. I'm leaving, and I promise I won't ever return!"

* * *

So, do I have any drabble requests?

Review, review, review!


	13. Freylin 3

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Lanuage

Summary: Merlin talks to their unborn child M/F

Setting: After season 2

A/N: So I've always thought that since Freya was only in one episode and she spent most of it boording in fear, it's really hard to tell what exactly her personality is like. That leaves Fanfiction writers like me, a lot of room for creativity. I do think Freya is a kind soul, but I also think she could act the part of a Royal. She's more than beautiful enough for that anyway. Check out my community: The Best of Merlin!

* * *

**Freylin 3: A Perfect Father**

Freya giggled when Merlin began talking to her stomach again. Well… more like the baby she now carried. He did this every day. After another day of saving the Prince's life, he would come home, kiss her on the forehead, and settle down to tell their child about his day. Ever since Freya told Merlin the child was old enough to hear his voice he took it upon himself to entertain the baby, claiming that she (Merlin adamant that it was a girl. Freya liked to think it was handsome boy like her father) would be bored just sitting in there.

Freya ran her fingers through Merlin's hair as he lay in her lap talking to their child. Sometimes she'd laugh at Merlin's stories, others she would reprimand him for his silliness, but mostly she would just smile pleasantly to herself and hold her family close to her.

"Freya?" Merlin mumbled, pulling out of her lap. He smiled at her as if he knew what was going on in her mind. He gently brushed the tears out of her eyes and let his wife snuggle into him. They were happy tears for Freya was surrounded by the love of her life and an unborn child who would soon be spoiled by her parent's love. "I love you." He whispered. She nodded against his chest.

Merlin held her close, knowing his wife was exhausted after spending the day creating potions with Gaius. He lulled her to sleep. "I promise, this time I will protect the both of you." He told her, his hands running down to the prominent bump on Freya's stomach. He felt Freya smiling against his chest. She propped herself up so that her head lay on his shoulder. She began giggling when Merlin traced circles around her tummy.

"Merlin!" She whined, teasingly. Merlin took the opportunity to steal a kiss from his wife. She gently shoved him away in surprise. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"That never gets old," He muttered with a laugh barely containing his mirth. She rolled her eyes and was about to retort when she gasped in surprise. "What?" Merlin asked in concern. Freya smiled brightly and placed his hand over her stomach. He looked at her incredulously when he felt it…

"She kicked! Freya, she kicked!" Merlin cheered like a child his eyes instantly brightening. Freya giggled in response.

"I think she likes her father's voice."

"Aha! So you admit it's a girl!"

"I did not!"

* * *

Can you tell I'm sappy helpless romantic?

Review, review, review, I want to know if you enjoy Freylin.


	14. Humor 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Who's a better kisser?

Setting: After Castle of Fyrien

A/N: Let's kill Arthur's ego a little more shall we? It seems that Freylin was very popular last chapter! I'll put up another one soon. Anywho, please follow my community: The Best of Merlin for novel quality and length stories

* * *

**Humor 2: Gwen knows Best**

Arthur was an idiot. Merlin made sure to remind Arthur of this every time he had that "Merlin, I have an idea" face on. Unfortunately Arthur's brain was too densely packed with idiocy. What did his royal pratness do to deserve this utmost condemnation?

It all started after rescuing Gwen and her brother. Arthur told Merlin they ought to prank Morgana and put holes in the silk dresses Arthur bought for her. Why? Because his bloody pride was damaged by Morgana who kept flaunting about "the bet Arthur lost," which never really happened. It ended with Arthur and Merlin hiding under Morgana's bed.

"Arthur…you put idiotic plan puts me to shame," Merlin grumbled quietly under his breath. Arthur shot him the most condescending look he could manage while laying flat on his stomach.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin," He hissed at his manservant. So of course Merlin did the opposite.

"I swear, if Morgana and Gwen don't kill you, I will."

"Are you threatening the prince Merlin? That's treasonous."

"Not when the prince is a pervert."

"I AM NOT-"

"Sshh," Merlin quickly shushed as Morgana and Gwen both walked to the dresser. Morgana asked Gwen to brush her hair, and the weary girl replied with a tiny smile.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better Gwen," Morgana said sweetly. Merlin could tell that it was fake, he wasn't fooled at all. But the fact that he was hearing it from the under the evil witches bed made him want to throttle Arthur.

"Thank you milady,"

"You must have been so scared-"

"With all due respect Morgana, could we talk about something else." Gwen asserted, and then bit her lip.

"Alright then…who's a better kisser? Arthur or Lancelot?" Morgana asked teasingly. Arthur's jaw dropped, and his bewildered eyes met with Merlin's.

"Mi-milady?"

"Oh come on Guinevere, you didn't think you could hide it from me did you? Come on, who is it…oh. You're hesitating. Is it because it's someone else?"

"Err…Merlin."

"_Merlin?_"

"It was only once," Gwen said quickly, flushed and red faced, and then she added quickly, "I thought he was dying,"

"He's that good is he— do you hear that? It sounds like a choking pig."

* * *

Haha, in your face Arthur. I always love taking a notch down on Arthur and pegging it on Merlin.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	15. Angst 3

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Immortality was the truest curse of all, for Merlin Emrys could not die.

Setting: Any time after Arthur is crowned King

A/N Woah! I was blown away at the response from the last chapter! You guys seems to really love Freylin and humor stuff. Cant say I blame you, I think there is way too much Angst in Merlin fandom, I can see the appeal in using angst to lead up to a reveal, but personally I perfer something a bit more light hearted. Though it's funny I say that when I'm putting up one of the darker angst drabble right now. Anywho, please follow my community: The Best of Merlin for novel quality Merlin stories. I read each and everyone of the stories myself before adding it to my community. You never know, your story might be in there as well.

P.S To all you secret Freylin fans, don't be afraid to bring Freya back into your stories.

* * *

**Angst 3: True Immortality **

Immortality was the truest curse of all. For all he was, Merlin Emrys could not die. He would not die unless Magic deemed his time to be over. Fate was never kind to Merlin; however, this time she decided throw a particularly gruesome curse at the young warlock. For Merlin Emrys was now the man who could not die.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you sorcerer," Spat his once best friend and King, Arthur Pendragon. Merlin didn't bother raising his head and greeting his old "friend." His arms were bound above his head, made impossible for him to escape, his mouth was gagged, and his eyes were covered. The only sense he wasn't deprived of was he sense of hearing. He was probably allowed this one sense so that he'd have no choice but to listen to his master's cruel and daunting words. "I will find a way to kill you and rid the world of this evil."

Merlin laughter bitterly, glaring at his old friend. "What are you going to do Arthur? You've already burned my body alive, you've poisoned me, hung me, driven a sword threw my heart, drowned me, tortured me, starved me, beheaded me, and you even turned to magic to have me contained. Haven't you learned yet, _friend_, you cannot kill me." Merlin snapped, and although his eyes were covered they were ablaze with red hot fury and betrayal.

"Maybe," Arthur coldly accepted. "But even _you_ can't avoid the pain every single time I've killed you. It doesn't matter how many times your body puts itself back together. I will not rest until I have killed your very soul." Arthur snapped with biting darkness. Merlin growled ferociously and lunged forward at the King, but his restraints were too tightly bound.

Arthur laughed in sick satisfaction as he watched Merlin twist and shout like a wild beast in his bonds. Arthur tried to burn him alive, but his ashes slowly gather and pieced themselves back together clothing and all. He tried to hang him, run him through with a sword, and behead him, but his body just reattached and healed itself. When he was at his final wits, he turned to sorcery to contain Merlin. He may have just found what he needed to break Merlin's soul.

* * *

I don't know how this idea popped into my head, but I just had to write it when it did.

Review, review, review.


	16. Friendship 3

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin cleans Arthur's wound

Setting: Season 3

A/N: Not so happy with the last chapter's lack of responses. I was honestly very excited about the idea. But alas, if my fans don't approve, who am I to complain? This chapter is just some nice friendship, nothing exciting, nothing angsty, just another everyday moment with Merlin and Arthur. Check out my community: Best of Merlin for quality Merlin Fanfics.

* * *

**Friendship 3: Merlin is Competent after all!**

Merlin wheezed, but dutifully supported Sir Ethan into Gaius's chamber; although Arthur supported most of the Knight's weight, they had dragged him all the way from the courtyard to the physician's chambers at an hour close to midnight.

Arthur and Merlin had been hunting together when they were attacked by some bandits. Normally when they hunted it was just the two of them but for some reason Uther decided to send a knight with Arthur. Merlin was so busy trying to protect them both he slipped up and allowed Sir Ethan to take a heavy blow and Arthur a cut across his forearm. He felt riddled with guilt for he should have protected Arthur more carefully but he took solace in the fact that the prince was quite alright and that cut will be nothing more than a mere annoyance by tomorrow.

"We can put him in my chambers so that Gaius can tend to him easier," Merlin grunted trying not to stumble as he supported the knight. Arthur huffed in agreement but shot him a look that said: Drop him and I'll kill you. Merlin glared back, as if he would actually drop an injured man!

"Gaius," Arthur called to the old man who was trying to gather his bearings as quickly as possible. Arthur noticed that he was holding a needle, thread, and some weird concoction. He frowned realizing the physician intended to deal with Arthur first. "Please, help Sir Ethan first."

"But sire, you're bleeding heavily . . ." Gaius replied, but he knew he wouldn't win this argument against the prince. "Alright Sire, I shall. But I insist that you let Merlin close that up for you." He replied in the no-nonsense tone. Arthur gulped at the thought of Merlin poking at him with a needle but nodded his head.

"Oh don't look so scared Arthur. I'm not gonna hurt you!" Merlin teased, but quickly pushed the prince down on a bench and began filtering through Gaius's supplies. Arthur watched with a foreboding sense of dread. Merlin had been living with Gaius for three years now, surely he couldn't be so bad, Arthur tried to convince himself.

Merlin carefully cut away at the makeshift bandage Arthur tied and began applying a solution to sterilize the wound, and then honey to ease the pain for when he began sewing. Arthur watched Merlin work with a fascination. He couldn't feel a thing as Merlin began sewing his arm! The boy worked with a certain skill and precision and dare he say it: gracefulness. Before long, Arthur was all patched up and his scratch nothing more than a hindrance.

"The wonders never cease. Maybe you are competent after all," The words slipped from Arthur's mouth before he realized. Merlin raised an eye brow as he cleaned the supplies away.

"Careful Sire, you never know when I might drug your wine," Merlin smirked triumphantly. A sense of dread passed over Arthur, he was NOT going to take that threat lightly anytime soon.

* * *

Leave me a review yeah? Even if it's to vote for what arc you perfer a drabble from. Freylin, humor, angst, ect.

Review, review, review


	17. Humor 3

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Why Arthur doesn't take Merlin to Taverns

Setting: Between Season 3 and 4

A/N: I have to admit, I've been dying to post this one since I've written oh...three or four weeks back. Needless to say, I'm super delighted about the response you fans have given my drabble series. And it's been a while since I updated, so expect a double, and if your lucky, triple, update today. I've got plenty of written drabbles in my stock. Haha.

* * *

**Humor 3: Why Arthur doesn't take Merlin to Taverns (Long Drabble)**

Arthur doesn't take Merlin to the taverns anymore. Those trips only ended in tears. Usually Gwaine's or so he told himself. The first time went a bit like this:

_"Afternoon, what'll it be?" The plump and fine looking barmaid asked in a strong Irish accent as she quickly wiped down Merlin and Arthur's table. _

_"Two tankards of your coldest mead,"_

_"Why of course….Well, aren't you a handsome fellow?" She smiled flirtatiously. Arthur smiled smugly at Merlin who had rolled his eyes. _

_"Well…" Arthur began haughtily. "You wouldn't be the first to say it," _

_"Oh not you, I…I was talking about your friend here." The lady explained smiling appreciatively at Merlin. _

_"I change my mind, coming here was a great idea," Merlin leaned in close and smirked._

_"Shut up."_

It was just a onetime thing. Plus, Arthur was pretending to be commoner at the time. Obviously his good looks were just too much for the poor barmaid to notice. Thanks to the bar fight afterwards Arthur didn't have to deal with Merlin's prattish smugness. However, when it happened a second time, Arthur all but had an aneurism.

_"Arthur, Merlin, look over there. You see that beautiful waitress," Gwaine grinned at the beautiful woman who was now staring in their direction. She glanced at the two of them and smiled a flirty smile. Arthur raised an eyebrow, she was beautiful, beautiful enough to be a princess. Arthur returned the flirtatious smile. "I think she might ask one of you to dance." _

_Gwaine grinned like it was the most brilliant thing ever. Arthur rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'one of you,' Gwaine? She was obviously looking at me." Arthur averred confidently and winked at the waitress. Merlin's jaw dropped. _

_"Hang on, how do you know she wasn't smiling at me?"_

_"Please Merlin, have you seen yourself?" Arthur replied half heartedly and began to run his fingers through his hair. Merlin threw his arms up in defeat. _

_"We should make a bet," Gwaine toasted. Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, and Percival cheered in response. "All put in twenty gold pieces!" _

_"Arthur," said Gwaine_

_"Arthur," said Leon_

_"Arthur," said Elyan_

_"Arthur," came a slow reply from Lancelot. _

_"Guess its Arthur," Merlin mumbled with defeat from under his breath. Gwaine laughed and threw his arms around the scrawny manservant's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up. Lancelot looked at Merlin almost apologetically. _

_"Merlin," came a quiet response. All eyes turned to Percival who replied with complete confidence. The knights and Arthur laughed it off, while Merlin smiled ruefully. _

_Then came the moment they all waited for. Gwaine quickly shoved Arthur and Merlin so that they stood side by side. Arthur's knights tried to appear as casual as possible, as the beautiful maiden approached them. _

_"Would you like to dance?"She asked in a sweet delicate voice. Before Arthur could even blink, Merlin was dragged away by the beauty. _

_"Pay up!" Percival cheered. _

That was the second time; it was outrageous. Absolutely unacceptable! Merlin spent four hours in the stocks for about a week and a half. The infuriating thing was that Merlin took all the pelting of fruit with a smug smile. He even had the audacity to snicker while serving meals and hum the bar tunes while doing his chores. Arthur spent weeks with gritted teeth and clenched fists. The third time was where Arthur drew the line.

_"Alright Princess, Merlin, who ever talks to the most barmaids wins. Loser has to pay for tonight's drinks," Gwaine whispered to Arthur and Merlin, and pushed them into particularly crowded tavern. The number of flirty barmaids was incredible. Arthur snickered at Merlin's wide eyed look of horror. He was gonna win this hands down. _

_"It's alright Merlin, they won't hurt you," Arthur taunted. Merlin shot him a dirty look. "Well get ready to pay Mer-lin." He grinned and walked to the nearest barmaid. She gladly obliged in his flirting. He made his move on the next barmaid in less than three minutes. He was so gonna win this. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed his knights cheering for him, and Merlin looking like a lost puppy. _

_He watched Merlin nervously walk towards a crowd of ladies. He was practically quivering in his boots, Arthur snickered. And then…Merlin tripped. _

_"Woah!" He exclaimed and pitched forward into the arms of five barmaids. Arthur's jaw dropped. _

_"Oh you poor dear, are you alright?"_

_"My goodness lad, you look terribly famished. Has your master been treating you nicely?"_

_"Don't look so scared ducky, we'll fix you up a nice tankard of mead,"_

_Merlin smiled gratefully with his big blue eyes as nearly every barmaid or lady in the tavern began fawning over him. _

_"I lost," Arthur whispered. Behind him, his knights howled with laughter. _

And so they very next day Arthur banished Merlin from every tavern in the city of Camelot.

* * *

Hahah, that one was SO much fun to write. I apologize for mistakes, but I read this many many times, and after a while my eyes just slid over the errors.

IMPORTANT: I'm currently working on two Freylin stories, one is a one-shot AU to 5x06. I have a drabble version of this written which I will post as soon as I can. The other is a multi-chapter fic about Merlin and Freya's past reincarnations. Look out for those.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	18. Reincarnation 3

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Modern Times

Summary: Merlin's been asleep for far too long

A/N: Well here is my second update of the day, as promised. Not looking so bright for a third just yet. So this chapter is based off a legend I probably read in this fandom, about Arthur's rest in Avalon, and Merlin sleeping in the Crystal Cave waiting for the Once and Future King to be reborn. And voila! This is the result of that legend. It's totally bromance but Merthur if you really squint.

* * *

**Reincarnation 3: Awaken**

For as long as he could remember, Arthur Pendragon always felt that something was missing in his life. Not in a romantic way, no, he already knew who the love of his life was when he met his neighbor Guinevere Smith in the sixth grade. But there was just something missing in Arthur's life. He had dreams, lots of strange dreams of time he'd never seen.

He dreamt of castles and knights, and kings and queens. He dreamt of magic and beasts, witches and warlocks, he dreamt of a comforting presence of friend he never met. He just figured it was a phase he would eventually grow out. But he never did. There was something about those dreams that seemed connected to the gaping hole in Arthur's heart. The key to the missing piece in his life was in those dreams.

It wasn't until he turned twenty-one that the key revealed itself in a dream. He dreamt of man whose loyalty knew no bound, his heart was as selfless as he was brave, and powerful determination with ability to change the hearts of all those around him. Someone was waiting for Arthur Pendragon; he's been waiting, for a long, long time.

So as fate had it, the very next day, his feet carried him faster than his mind comprehended where he was heading. He found himself driving to the Valley of the Old Kings, a tourist destination that was well known in his city. He thought nothing of it when he joined a tour group and let his heart take him to the pulse of magic radiating from the hillsides.

He deviated from the rest of the tour group following the faint traces of magic. Someone was waiting for him; someone was calling for his attention. Trifling memories pulled at Arthur's mind, a man with pale skin and ravenous unkempt black hair, piercing electric blue eyes and the cheekiest grin ever. Arthur was running now.

He froze at a dead end and his heart nearly sank when the rocky walls began to part and reveal a hidden cave entrance. Arthur didn't have time to ponder the phenomenon that was a magical cave entrance. He didn't have time to appreciate the beautiful millions of years old crystal so ripe and pulsating with magic. He rushed in; the sense of urge and desire pushing him forward. Twenty-one long empty years of his life had all come down to this moment.

"Merlin…wake up, Merlin,"

* * *

I'll have another Freylin one up soon, depending on the number of reviews, teehee, can you blame a sixteen year old for being driven by reviews.

What do you think of Merthur? Depending on the number of people who request, after I'm done with the 100 drabbles, I'll post ten as a bonus.

Review, review, review.


	19. Random 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Arthur's been enchanted again, Gwen to the rescue!

Setting: Season 2

A/N: I think this drabble is the closest I got to ever writing a 100 word drabble. Just want to let you guys I know, that I just got a Beta, so I'll probably be cleaning up the previously posted drabbles. Also, I've made great progress on Merlin-Freya story I'm writing at the moment. I think it will be about five chapters long, maybe six. But they will be long chapters, so no disappointment. Anywho, I think this drabble would charaterize as a Crack! fic. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Random 2: Enchanted**

"Gaius, have you seen Gwen?"

"No, should I have?"

"Well…Arthur's been enchanted…_again_."

"Surely not again Merlin. I thought it was your destiny to protect him?" Gaius gave Merlin a pointed look. Merlin shrugged, smiled, and ran off to find the young maid. He saw her walking out of her Mistresses chambers, a purple shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Gwen! I need a favor,"

"Of course Merlin anything,"

"I need a kiss,"

"WHAT?"

"Oh no, not me. Arthur's been enchanted." Merlin sheepishly explained, blushing red. Gwen sighed softly.

"I swear Merlin, I only get to kiss him when he's enchanted anymore," Gwen frowned. So of course Merlin had to laugh.

* * *

Hehe, short and sweet if I have to say so myself. Okay, I promise the next one I put up will be a Freylin drabble.

Review, review, review.


	20. Freylin 4

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Gaius has taken another apprentice

Setting: Post 3x02

A/N: Here is the long awaited Freylin drabble I promised! I hope it is to your liking.

* * *

**Freylin 4: The Physician and his Mistress**

"I hear that Gaius has taken another apprentice." Morgana began conversationally trying to clear the awkward air hanging in the dining room with her King and Prince. Uther and Arthur were prying too much into the time she had spent in hiding with Morgause. Uther smiled delighted by the change of conversation.

"Ah yes, a young lady I believe. I hear that this lady and Arthur's manservant achieved some great feat in the lower town two days past while Gaius was bedridden." Uther replied conversationally. "Arthur, do send some guards to assist Gaius, should he need it. Also I want you to go greet this new apprentice. If she is improving as rapidly as Gaius says, then perhaps she might be your new court physician."

"What about Merlin, my lord? He has been studying under Gaius for the better part of the last three years," Morgana added for the sake of appearances. "His skills as a physician are hardly novice."

Uther frowned. "I believe it to be highly inappropriate for Arthur to leave the lives of his men in a physician afflicted with some mental disease," Uther replied as if it were an obvious answer. Arthur snorted into his wine glass and quietly excused himself from the dining hall to visit this new apprentice.

He found his manservant and the new girl quietly mixing strongly scented herbs. He was about to greet them, when Merlin elbowed a vial of whose know what, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Drat," He muttered and tiredly began wiping it up. Arthur was about to berate him for his clumsiness, but something about the atmosphere of Gaius's chambers told him he shouldn't alert his presence. The girl stopped his clumsy hands; her eyes were full of sympathy and understanding.

"It's alright Merlin. I can take care of this. You need to get some sleep," She told him in soft caring way. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the intimate interaction between the two. Did his clumsy manservant actually have a lady?

"What? No, I'm perfectly fine Freya. Besides I want to do this. Anything to lighten Gaius's workload while he's sick," Merlin replied with forced cheer.

"But you're still injured!" She protested.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. I was foolish to let myself get caught by Morgause. But you needn't worry, Freya, the poison from the Serkets should completely heal by tomorrow." Merlin almost whispered, his voice bordering exhaustion. Arthur gasped in shock. Morgause? Serket's poison? Arthur was glad that he decided to stay hidden; something was going on with his manservant and he intended to find out. Freya stroked his face softly.

"One day, Merlin, Arthur will know what you do for him," She whispered softly. Merlin smiled in response and kissed her hands. She giggled and playfully pushed him away.

* * *

Light fluff and an Arthur: What? Merlin has a girl and I don't? Moment!

Review, review, review.


	21. Reveal 1

Title: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin saves Uther at a cost

Setting: 4x03

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I haven't had internet in a week, it was hellish. But oh my gosh, I can't tell you how much writing I've gotten done in the past two week! I counted 20,000 words on four different Merlin stories. Hopefully I can finish one of them soon enough to start posting. Please look forward to them. So this is the beginning of a new Arc: the Reveal Fics. They are all based off the show, AU to certain episodes that should have had a reveal. Enjoy!

* * *

**Reveal 1: Au to 4x03 Part 1**

"Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod" The beautifully harsh words flowed like the song of a singing bard, and the sorcerer's azure blue eyes flashed a mesmerizing swirling shade of melted gold. The smell of burning sage filled the silent room as Dragoon's magic powerful magic slowly enveloped the King like a soft blanket of shimmering gold lights.

"What's happening?" Arthur husked through a voice thick with tears. He grabbed his father's hands as if to will him back to life. Dragoon didn't answer him. The evidence was quite clear for Uther Pendragon's skin was now a healthy shade of tan. A loud gasp escaped the king and his eyes flashed open. "Father!"

"Arthur…" The king whispered, his eyes overflowing for his only son. Tears rolled Arthur's face. It worked, he silently thought to himself. He smiled at his father, so overcome with happiness he didn't see the strained look in his eyes till his father began gasping for air.

"No Father, no!" Arthur exclaimed his eyes flew to Dragoon. "Do something!" He yelled trying to calm his father into breathing.

"I don't understand. The spell worked." Dragoon muttered and let his right hand hover over Uther's body. Arthur growled and protectively held his father. He was about to yell at the man when he hissed in pain. "His…neck. There is…something…around his neck," The old man wheezed and clutched his hand in pain. Arthur quickly checked around his father's neck. He located an unfamiliar pendent. As soon as he grabbed it Dragoon gasped in shock. He ripped it out of Arthur's hand's and whispered a quick spell to disintegrate the pendent.

"It was enchanted to undo the healing," Dragoon muttered. Uther's gasps became more rapid, and his breathing began to fade. Arthur's face contorted with despair.

"Father," Arthur sobbed. Dragoon hadn't given up though, he placed his hands directly over Uther's wounds and began chanting the same spell.

"Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod. Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod. Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod" The hue of gold in the room grew so bright, Arthur covered his eyes and gasped in shock at the powerful, warm, and kind feeling that the old man's magic possessed. The magic felt so familiar to Arthur, like a coaxing friend.

When the gold light disappeared, Uther's still form was revealed. "He is asleep," The sorcerer replied to Arthur. The sorcerer's voice sent a flare of recognition through Arthur. He stared at the sorcerer; gone was the white hair, the wrinkled and freckled face, gone was the hunch back, and gone was the blue in his manservant's eyes for they were replaced with a brilliant gold.

"Merlin…"Arthur whispered.

* * *

I'll try to get a few more up this weekend to make it up :)


	22. Reveal 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T For Language

Summary: Merlin's price for Uther's life

Setting: 4x03

A/N: Sorry loss of internet is really slowing updates down. Here is part two of the Reveal fic

* * *

**AU to 4x03 Part 2**

"I don't understand Gaius!" Arthur hissed angrily through gritted teeth. "I thought Mer— the sorcerer healed him." He flinched at the reminder of who his manservant was. Arthur didn't want to think about it. He didn't, no couldn't, deal with it.

"I assure you sire, the wound is completely healed. The spell was faultless. It isn't the physical bleeding that is taking Uther's life. It is his heart bleeding from betrayal," Gaius retorted trying to make it clear to the Prince. Gaius may have been a good friend to the King, he may have thought of Arthur endearingly after knowing the boy for most of his life, but he loved Merlin like his own son. He would not let Arthur believe Merlin had done anything but heal him. He was already paying the price.

"Then do something! I don't care. Bring Mer- bring your sorcerer back. I need him to live Gaius!" Arthur pleaded desperately. It was a feeling that was beginning to settle like a habit. Every time he found some hope that his father might heal, something or someone decided to crush his hope. What if it was Mer-

"Merlin cannot do anything Sire. He already cheated Uther's death by bringing him back when his time was over. If Merlin were to use his magic to heal Uther again, he will pay a heavy price." Gaius snapped vehemently, but then paused to take a deep breath. "I care for your Father, Arthur, truly I do. But his time is over. There is nothing more we can do."

"What do you mean Mer-Merlin will have a price to pay?" Arthur whispered. He cursed himself for asking something so stupid while his father was dying, but he had to know. Gaius sighed in resignation, a sorrowful look passing over his eyes.

"You're Father killed a great many number of sorcerers in his time Arthur. The High Goddess of the Old Religion has no pity for him. When Merlin cheated Uther's death, he bared the wrath of the Goddess. Merlin may be a powerful warlock, but no one is above the Law of the Old Religion, even he. Should he heal Uther or try and thwart his death a second time, he will be stripped of his magic," Gaius solemnly explained. He flinched at the memory of finding his ward curled in ball in the corner of his chambers, crying as he told Gaius the vision from his dreams.

"Are you trying to tell me _Merlin's magic_ is worth more than my Father?" Arthur slowly hissed in a deep predatory manner. The Prince Regent looked infuriated. "It was his fault for practicing magic in the first place. He should do the honorable thing and give it up."

"THEN YOU CONDEMN HIM TO HIS DEATH!" Gaius roared nearly uncharacteristically. Arthur flinched and took a few involuntary steps back. "Merlin isn't just any sorcerer Arthur. He is Emrys the greatest warlock that will ever be born. He was born with his magic Arthur, magic was never a choice for Merlin. Magic is who he is. You take Merlin's magic away and he will die.

"Tell me Arthur, are you really willing to let Merlin die after everything he has done for you? He saved your life and your father's many times more than you could ever imagine. You also promised that magic would be free once you were King, Arthur. Will you go back on your word? Will you force your friend, your protector, to heal your father again and send him to his own death?" Gaius slowly and carefully drew out his last words. A flash of guilt and torment haunted the Prince's eyes as he realized the truth of the physician's words.

Magic or no magic, Merlin was his friend. Could he really ask Merlin to die to save his Father?

* * *

Review please! They help me update faster.

Sorry, this one is unedited and written at 1 in the morning.


	23. Humor 4

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin and Arthur embark on a dangerous quest...

Setting: Season 3

A/N Woah, needless to say, I was blown away with the reviews for the last chapter, especially since I haven't edited it. Well this is one of my favorite humor ones, and I think you've noticed by now my love for stealing lines from the show, this one especially I indulged in lines, but I hope you love anyway.

* * *

**Humor 4: Mary the Cook**

Ever since Merlin began working for Arthur, he noticed that he spent a lot of time grumbling and cursing him. Now was one of those times. Merlin was not pleased. This was dangerous grounds. Dangerous for HIM! Arthur could get caught and the whole castle would laugh it off and the ordeal would blow over like a sneeze. But now Merlin, he was just a servant, if he were to get caught, anything from flogging, stocks, or Mary's evil ladle was awaiting his doom!

"Arthur, you're the prince. I'm sure if you asked nicely, Mary would gladly _give _you one of her pies." Merlin grumbled for the fifth time that night. And just like the previous four times, Arthur replied with the same prattish smirk.

"Where's the fun in that Merlin? Come on, then. Learn to live a little," Arthur chuckled, and proceeded to lower the grappling hook down the vent to capture Mary's cream pies.

"Trust me prat, between saving your loyal backside and mucking your stables, I live plenty."

"You forgot to include the incessant amount of time you seem to spend in the tavern." Arthur snorted only half paying attention to his manservant. He continued to lower the grappling hook in another attempted to get her pie, but sighed in frustration when Mary approached her pies in admiration once more. "This isn't working! I swear those pie are more tightly guarded than the vaults of Camelot!"

Merlin nodded in agreement. His history spoke for itself, the number times he broke into the vaults _far_ outweighed the how many pies he'd managed to nick from Mary. (He stole a grand total of four in the last THREE years!) Merlin took this as sign that Arthur might give up. NOT! Merlin gulped as soon Arthur got that mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh no, I know that look. I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"Don't be such a girl Merlin, now go in there and distract her!"

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know! Flatter her or something!"

"You. Want. Me. To. Flirt. With. Her? Are you bloody insane?"

"Shut up and get in there!" Arthur dragged Merlin all the way down the kitchens and shoved him inside. Merlin skittered to stop in front of the scary cook.

"You!" She exclaimed, pointing a beefy accusing finger in Merlin's face. Merlin smiled sheepishly, but panicked when she brought up the evil ladle. Without thinking, his magic came to his aid and bashed the crazed cooks head against one of her kitchen pans.

"Whoops," Merlin whispered when she was knocked out cold. Arthur reappeared when he heard the crash. He looked flabbergasted.

"I said distract her! Not knock her out!"

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

"Not when it takes the challenge out of the prank!"

"She was gonna use the ladle! I had to defend myself,"

"…you're braver than you look, Merlin. Now go grab those pies!"

"Right, so you pin the whole thing on a servant,"

"Apparently smarter than you look too."

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it? Review and let me know.

Kiki1770


	24. Reincarnation 4

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Langauge

Summary: Arthur can be too over protective for his own good!

Setting: Modern AU

A/N: Finally got internet back! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter! I had a blast writing this one! I was actually reading a Merlin-Freya story that was a version of Tangled when I came up with this idea. What if Arthur was Freya's over-protective older brother? Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**Over Protective **

"Happy Valentine's Day, Freya," Arthur told the beautiful creamy fair-skinned woman before him. In his arms he held the largest bouquet of roses that Freya had ever seen. Freya's soft brown eyes lit up and the redness on her tear stained cheeks faded away.

"For me? Arthur…you're the best!" Freya exclaimed happily, wiping the last of the tears out of her eyes and throwing her arms around Arthur's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I love roses! You're the best big brother in the world!" She cried and softly kissed him on his cheek. Giggling, Freya pulled away and ran to put the roses in vase of flower. Arthur grinned feeling very self accomplished and happy with himself.

"Don't look so smug Arthur! It was your fault she was crying in the first place!" Morgana, his other sister, snapped at him.

"How was it my fault?"

"If you weren't such a bloody over-protective arse, I'm willing to bet every boy in our school would have brought Valentine's for her!" Morgana tisked, filing away at her razor sharp nails. She flexed her finger threateningly at Arthur. "Poor girl will never get boyfriend if you keep scaring them all away,"

"She's too young for a boyfriend!" Arthur snapped angrily at his half-sister. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"She's sixteen Arthur! Now stop acting like an over protective father, you are only two years older than her!" Morgana chastised him. Arthur flushed red. He was NOT over-protective. Freya was his baby sister. Arthur, being the noble man he is, always had to look out for her, right? His sister was so young and sweet and innocent, he just had to protect her from the evil boys wanted Freya for her…err beauty, right?

"Arthur, Arthur!" Freya came rushing into the living room, eyes wide with excitement and cheeks blushing pretty shade of red. "It's Merlin! He filled my entire room with flowers and strawberries! Oh you have to come see it Arthur!"

Arthur's jaw dropped at the sight of her room, and Morgana gushed to Freya about what a perfect boyfriend he was for her. Arthur growled and stalked out the front door.

"And where do you think you're going, brother dear?" Morgana called out to her half brother teasingly.

"To kill my best friend!"

"Your brother has a sister complex Freya," Morgana informed a very naïve and innocent looking Freya whose face was buried in roses, her eyes faraway and dreamy like.

* * *

Hehe, I just loved doing the Over Protective Arthur bit, it was cute to write. I think I might do one where Arthur is over-protective of Merlin, but I have yet to come up with an uncliched one.

Review, review, review.

IMPORTANT: I am changing my username to Kiki1770 in a few days time, sorry for any confusion in advance.


	25. Friendship 4

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1607

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Arthur accidently drinks a truth serum!

Setting: After season 2

A/N: Wohoo! The filter is down at school so I'm posting this from choir class. Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm having a really busy week, I haven't written drabbles in a while either so my stock is kinda running low. Anyway, updates should pick up after next week. I thought this drabble was one of the cutest I wrote yet. Not as cute as Freylin but I love it nonetheless. Enjoy!

* * *

**Friendship 4: Truth Serum**

"This is not funny _Mer_lin! Hurry up and fix this or it's washing my socks for you!" Arthur snapped at his laughing manservant. Merlin's face reddened with laughter and he went on to wipe tears out of his eyes.

"S-sorry," He choked between fits of laughter. "Tell me again, how did you manage to 'accidently' drink a truth serum?"

Arthur blushed indignantly. "That's besides the matter! Now do something before I tell the whole castle something confidential," He lied, trying not to think about how he discovered the potion he drank was a truth serum. Accidently confessing all his feelings to Guinevere was….awkward. Merlin laughed again and dodged a fast punch from Arthur.

"Alright, alright, I'll go fix you a remedy." Merlin chuckled walking into Gaius's store of herbs. He quickly scanned the stock and picked out the long wiry herbs he needed. The herbs were placed into a mortar and crushed into fine powder. Arthur, being somewhat familiar with Gaius's work habits, retrieved a cauldron of fresh water for Merlin. Merlin worked while cheekily smirking at Arthur who wore a sulky expression.

"It's all done," Merlin announced.

"Thank heavens, hand it over," Arthur reached for the potion. Merlin grinned mischievously at him.

"Nope,"

"_Merlin…"_ Arthur growled dangerously. Merlin smiled innocently.

"Just answer me one question Arthur. What am I to you?"Merlin blurted before he lost the guts to ask his master.

"You're my friend. My best friend. I trust you more than anyone in this entire castle, and your council is something that I've always treasured. I claim to hate your prattish insolent chatter, but damn it all, it's the only thing that keeps me sane in this castle." Both Merlin and Arthur stared at each other wide eyed, both red in the face. Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at Merlin.

"I ha-" Arthur tried to say, but his voice cut off. He frowned. "I ha-" Arthur grunted in disdain. "I ha-" Merlin laughed at Arthur again.

"I guess you don't hate me then," Merlin smiled cheekily at Arthur, and ran out of Gaius's chambers before Arthur impaled him with Gaius's butcher knife.

* * *

I realised I've been repeating a lot of the same jokes, so I'm gonna try and stay away from the canon insults, maybe think of something new?

If you had to come up with an insult for Arthur or Merlin what would it be?

Review, review, review.


	26. Angst 4

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770 (Changed my username!)

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin snaps.

Setting: Post Season 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and stuff. But on the bright side, I have spring break so hopefully posts will go back to two a day. I feel kinda bad for posting an angsty one after such a long time, but this idea really intruiged me. I know it doesn't really relate but I got the idea for this drabble after watching **Shutter Island.** To be honest, I cried while writing this, but that's because it was mid-night and I just finished watching the movie. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Angst 4: Descent to Madness**

"Please Merlin, believe me! I don't care about the magic. Just please, please come back!" Arthur silently begged his best friend. Tears clouded his vision, but the sight of Merlin with his wrists shackled to the walls and his ankles to the ground, or the multiple chains wrapping around his torso had become a familiar sight to the King. The warlock wasn't being locked up for treason or for having magic; he was restrained to prevent him from harming himself.

Merlin's eyes glinted with a wicked ghost of a smirk. He cackled a low and deep laugh and then his voice too high and unrestrained for his normal self. Arthur bit back a sob at the state that his servant, advisor, protector, and brother had descended too. Merlin lost himself.

"Do you know what it's like Arthur Pendragon? Do you know what it's like to grow up a normal life believing that besides your crazy magic you were just a normal human being with emotions and feelings, and then being told you WEREN'T human at all? Do you know what it's like to believe you're a monster? NO YOU DON'T!

"All my life I've lived in fear, not for being discovered, no, that would just mean my death. I've lived in fear of my own magic. I THOUGHT I WAS A FREAK! With a flick of my fingers or a small whisper I could send men flying to their deaths. Do you know what it's like to always contain your emotions so that you never hurt the ones you love? No you don't!

"If that wasn't bad enough, how would you feel lying to the one person you trust the most, care about, and would protect without a second thought only to know that if you ever did tell that friend the truth, he would kill you! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?" Merlin screamed and pulled against the chains screaming at Arthur. Arthur stumbled backwards. Tears rolled down Arthur's face. He did this. He turned Merlin into this…

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Merlin. I can't change the past. But…_we_ can change the future. You and me together. Please. Just come back my friend." Arthur chocked a sob. "I need you," The whisper so soft it nearly flew over Merlin's ears. Merlin smiled and threw his head back.

"HAHAHA THE PENDRAGON NEEDS ME. Ahahaha," Merlin's laughs followed Arthur even after he ran out of the dungeons. The same laugh that haunted him for as long as he lived.

* * *

Okay so, over Spring Break I will go through and end ALL my previous drabbles, so expect a cleaned up version!

P.S. I know I mentioned starting a Freya/Merlin story, but that's going to be put off for just a little longer because I'm about to start a Merthur story, be on the look out for it in a week or two.

Kiki1770


	27. Humor 5

Title: Its Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 4

Summary: Merlin stole Leon's only line.

A/N I don't blame you if you incredibly hate me right now. I was supposed to update all over break, but I only managed to work on one story. If you go to my profile, you can see all the Merlin stories and their summaries I have for the future. I think three or four of them are Freylin, and the other two are Slash. Hopefully, I can put the majority of those up before the end of the summer. Due to the fact that I haven't written many drabbles recently, I'm going to post the remainder of the Humor drabbles that I have, and then the Freylin Drabbles.

* * *

**Humor 5: Imitating Leon**

"We shall not abandon the people of lower towns no matter what the circumstance!" Arthur asserted with conviction. The knight's lowered their eyes thoroughly reprimanded. "How can a King expect the people to trust and respect him if he solely protects the citadel or nobles? He can't. He must be fair to all his subjects regardless of their status.

"You are proud Knights of Camelot, some of the best fighters the five kingdoms have ever seen. I should know; I trained you myself. However one must always learn to listen as well as he fights. If you truly believe yourself to be nobles, than you must show humility and understanding to all the peoples of this realm. So I tell you my men—tonight we fi-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

"…Merlin, what are you doing?"Arthur stared and forced himself to remain where he stood.

"What? Leon always says it." Merlin replied as innocently as possible. Leon grimaced; he felt put out that Merlin stole his only line.

"…I wasn't done talking." Arthur articulated through gritted teeth.

"Sorry?" Merlin apologized not sounding sorry at all. Arthur glared, then paused to take a deep breath and turned back to his knights.

"Tonight, we shall fight Morgana. We will survive this battle as we have many others before it. You know of the suffering Morgana could bring upon our people and it is our job to see that Camelot never falls into her hands again. We defeated her once. We can defeat her a-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed and ran after his manservant, his Knights and Morgana completely forgotten.

* * *

Please check out my profile and let me know which stories your excited for. Know that these are temprorary summaries.

Review Review!


	28. Humor 6

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Throughout the Five Seasons

Summary: Merlin's funny one liners

A/N: Hehe sorry for the slow down in updates. The drabble after this is hilarious, so review and I might put it up today!These are kinda random one-liners that I thought of and figured I'd most likely never put it in a story so why not put it in here. Enjoy!

* * *

**Humor 7: Merlin's Wit**

**Merlin to Gaius:** "If Arthur and I are two sides of the same coin, then I must be the head because I'm the only one with a brain around here, and Arthur is the tail because …well he's kind of an ass."

**Merlin to Arthur:** "Arthur, you shouldn't speak to the brighter side of the coin like that,"

**Merlin to Arthur ( 3X03)** "I always told you, you were an ass Arthur. But I didn't mean it quite so literally,"

**Gwaine and Merlin:** "Merlin, why does Arthur look like he's sulking?"

"Oh, because I called him a dollop head and he still hasn't come up with a better insult."

**Dragoon da Great:** "I am Dragoon the Great, master of all things witty and wise. Heed my warning Arthur Pendragon, for Albion has no place for clot poles."

"Are you sure we haven't met?"

"No I'd remember your UGLY face."

"I am not u-"

"UGLY!"

**Merlin to Kilgarrah:** "Arthur may be the Once and Future King, but he's also the Now and Perpetual Prat!"

**Gwaine to Merlin:** "Merlin mate, what'dya do to the Princess to get in the stocks this time?"

"Well I kinda called Arthur a dollop head, then he called me a girl, then I called him an ass, then he called me an idiot, then I called him a clot pole, then he called me a girl's petticoat, then I called him fat, and now I'm in the stocks."

**Arthur to Merlin:** "Have you been on the cider again Merlin?"

"Trust me Arthur, if I was drunk, Camelot _would not _be standing,"

* * *

Check out my profile for up coming stories and one-shots :)

Review, Review.


	29. Humor 7

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: 3x03

Summary: Merlin translates

A/N: As promised here is the second drabble of the day and the last humor one I have finished. I'll be putting up the rest of the Freylin ones untill I come up with more ideas for drabbles. Requests and prompts welcome!

* * *

**Humor 8: Tongue of an Ass**

The atmosphere in the castle, if Merlin could sum it up in one word, was awkward. Nobody wanted to remember the events of the Goblin attack and yet the embarrassing memories were fresh in their minds. The servant's didn't dare look the Pendragon family in the eyes, and the Pendragon's seemed to dismiss their servants more easily (Except for Merlin, no, Arthur was too much of a prat for that).

Merlin was neutral to it all of course. For once, he had not been the subject of utter humiliation. And to his utter delight, Arthur was still suffering his.

While the donkey ears were gone, Arthur's voice was going to have to heal naturally. Despite the embarrassment, Arthur had not been excused from his duties. To Arthur's dismay, Merlin seemed to be the only one who could understand his braying.

"Ee-haaa, eehaa!" Arthur ordered Merlin.

"Yes sire, right away sire," Merlin cheerily replied and passed the instructions to the guards.

"EEHAA!"

"But I already mucked out the stables yesterday!"

"Ee-haa!"

"I did that too you clotpole! But unfortunately I had to burn your socks. They were attracting too many scavengers."

"_Ee-Haa"_

"But Arthur….if I shut up, you'll have no one left to translate…"

"Ee-haa, Ee-haa, Ee-haa!"

"Arthur, if you use that tone on me one more time, I swear I'll misinterpret everything you say!" Merlin threatened with a smug smile on his face. Arthur glared as if to say: try me! Merlin then realized he had an audience. Arthur's knights pretend not to be interested, but they were all secretly laughing under poorly disguised coughs. Arthur tried to increase the training to get back at them but damn him, _Mer_-lin wouldn't properly translate him!

"Oh, hello, Gwen," Merlin greet the maid servant cheerily. Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly threw himself into training. He was NOT avoiding her!

"How do you understand him Merlin?" She asked curiously. Merlin frowned in response.

"Hasn't Arthur always been an ass?" was his response.

"EE-HAA EE-HAA!" Arthur screeched at him. Merlin glared in response but quickly covered it up with a feigned gasp of surprise!

"Arthur! How could you say that about Guinevere when she's standing right here!" Merlin gasped in shock. Gwen looked at him with eyes full of terror and made a run for the castle.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Review, review, review

Kiki1770


	30. Freylin 5

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season Two

Summary: "You make me feel whole Freya. As long as I have you, I can survive anything."

A/N: Ahh, trying to post this with 19% battery left! Well this Freylin one didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it too. There was just this one line at the very end that I wanted to incorporate into a fic. Maybe I'll go back and re-write it one day. For now, enjoy another Freylin story.

* * *

**Freylin 5: I Need You Too**

A loud crash broke Freya out of her reprieve; she rushed out of Merlin's small cupboard room to see her lover standing next to a shattered plate with an equally shattered expression.

"What happened?" Freya asked full of worry. She helped Merlin pick up the broken pottery; he smiled at her ruefully.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how Arthur could be such a prat sometimes," He said sarcastically, but the underlying bitterness did not go amiss. She frowned; Merlin still thought he could hide his emotions from her. But that was not so, Freya could read Merlin like an open book.

"I know you're pain Merlin. You don't have to hold back from me," She whispered back and wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck. He froze for a long moment before returning the gesture.

It broke her heart that Merlin worked so hard to protect the Camelot and its Prince and no one could ever know how. It broke her heart to hear all the stories about Merlin saving Arthur's life and the Prince never knowing, nor appreciating him. It broke her heart that Merlin had to lie to Arthur about his magic. It tore him apart. And Freya knew all this very well.

Merlin's chuckled vibrated in his rib cage, tickling Freya's cheek as she was pressed against his body, embraced in his protective arms. "You make me feel whole Freya. As long as I have you, I can survive anything." He sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

Sorry, not my best work, but nevertheless, review please.


	31. Freylin 6

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: AU to 2x09

Summary: "No, not one day. Right now, please, marry me Freya,"

A/N: Ugh I'm sick. But on the bright side, I'm not in school. Hopefully my brain will function enough to get some drabbles written today. This Freylin drabble is how I wished the episode would have ended, and it's also a prequel to my next Freylin Drabble: The Dark Tower, Au to 5x06, and maybe a prequel to the extended one-shot of it. I might also use this drabble in reference to future stories. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**Freylin 6: There's Only You**

"Please no. I can't lose you," Merlin sobbed, his grief muddling his handsome features. Although she was in pain, Freya managed to smile at the man she loved.

"I'm sorry Merlin; it's too late for me." She whispered weakly. "But I want to say thank you. You saved me. You made me feel loved," She stroked his cheeks softly, removing tears in small round strokes. Merlin shook his head in denial.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to run away. We were supposed to live somewhere where no one could hurt us. We were supposed to be together forever," He whimpered. The agony in Merlin's voice broke her heart. But there was nothing she could do to console him. Arthur had run her through and she was not going to survive.

"Look at me Merlin. I promise, one day I will pay you back," She promised. Merlin shook his head.

"No, not one day. Right now, please, marry me Freya," His deep endless seas of oceanic colored eyes seemed to pierce her soul. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the more rational side protested this. She was dying, there was no way she could bind Merlin to her for life. But as he stared at her with those beautiful blue eyes, full love and compassion for her and her alone, she found that she had no will at all.

"I want this please. You're the only one, Freya," He whispered. A long sob broke from Freya's lips, her bottled emotions, her hatred for her cruel fate, her agony for leaving Merlin; her emotions completely flooded her mind. Her mind was full of Merlin. His kindred soul, his mirthful smile, his teasing eyes, and child-like curiosity; it was all she could do to hold onto consciousness.

"Yes!" She cried through tears, even if only to see him smile one last time. And indeed a solemn smile graced Merlin's lips, and he crinkle of life returned to his eyes.

"I, Merlin, take you Freya, to be my wife. I promise to love you and hold you forever be it in sickness or in health, for better or worse, for poorer or rich, you are the only one for me. I promise you in the name of the Old Religion that I will love you and only you for as long as I should live." He adoringly whispered into her dark damp tresses, and held her closer than possible.

"I, Freya, take you Merlin, to be my husband. For saving me, for freeing me, for making me feel love, I bind myself to thee in the name of the Old Religion and shall eternally be yours." She whispered back, tender and soft. The dark clouds above them parted as golden bands of light wrapped themselves around the two lovers. The Old Religion had accepted their binding and the Lake of Avalon smiled welcomingly to Freya.

Her breath caught in her throat once more as she realized she could no longer see Merlin's face. She could no longer see his smile. The thought sent her body shaking with pain. But when Merlin's arms tightened around her body, she found that at that she was…content. She was bound to the man she loved, and her final resting place would be a beautiful lake, like the one from her childhood.

Freya smiled into the kiss as Merlin softly caught her lips. I love you, I love you, I love you, she thought. Her final thoughts were consumed with Merlin and his soft lips against hers before she sunk into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Ahh, I just loved writing this one. Kinda long though isn't it? The next drabble, AU to 5x06 The Dark Tower, is a sort of sequel to this one. I'll be putting that up soon, depending on reviews I get ;)

Kiki1770


	32. Random 3

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Between Season 4 and 5

Summary: Merlin walks in on the King and Queen...in bed.

A/N: So I always read these Merlin stories that talk about Merlin learning to knock after Arthur got married. It usually is followed by an awkward blushing, abashed Arthur and Gwen moment. So I wanted to write about what really happened that first day after Arthur got married. So sorry for those who were anticipating Freylin. I'll put that one up tomorrow. P.s. This is border-line crack so expect some OCC-ness.

* * *

**Random 4: Why Merlin Learned to Knock**

Arthur awoke in a state of blissfulness. The warm body of his newlywed wife and queen was pressed up against his. She was bare and beautiful, delicately wrapped in blankets. He looked at his wife appreciatingly and kissed her forehead. Gwen blinked as she aroused from her slumber.

"Good morning my queen," Arthur whispered huskily into her ear. Gwen blushed but unashamedly curled into his side.

"Good morning my king," She whispered back. Arthur smiled and stroked her smooth arms and placed kisses down her neck. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Morning sire!" Merlin's voice chirped and he swung the door open wide.

"Merlin wait!" Arthur shouted and quickly tried to cover Guinevere up. Merlin stared, wide eyed, and dropped the King's breakfast with a loud clatter. Arthur looked up in time to see Merlin completely red, jaw sagged, and terrified.

"EEEEEEK," He screamed a loud, shrilly, feminine scream and ran out the direction he came from. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his manservant's reaction and eyed his wife.

"Well that was interesting," Gwen commented casually.

* * *

So I've been thinking about writing an arc on Arwen. But after I wrote this, I realized that Arwen is just too easy and straight forward. It's not as fun to write as Freylin or Merthur. With Freylin, I imagine that Merlin WOULD tease (playfully) Freya even after getting married and stuff. Or at the very least he'd get to be childish and irrational with her. This still stays true to his character. With Merther, you get all the bantering galore that stays true to both Merlin and Arthur's character. But with Arwen...well Arthur doesn't seem to be the type to tease or joke around with Gwen. They have this serious homely romance. Arthur has to be nice and touchy-feely all the time. I like a sort of prattish Arthur.

Here's how I'd characterize the three:

Freylin- irrational, passionate, and intense with a hint of wit and humor

Merthur- wild, passionate, and full of sparks

Arwen- fluffly, homely, settled down kinda feel

So, I don't hate Arwen, not at all in fact, but I would never read an Arwen heavy...anything.

Feel free to disagree, this is just my opinion on Arwen.

Kiki1770


	33. Freylin 7

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: 5x06 obviously

Summary: Guinevere is saved by druid girl before Morgana could enchant her. Who is she?

A/N: Okay, I got to hand it to myself. This drabble was AWESOME! To egotistical? I can't help it! I just loved how this turned out! THERE WILL BE AN EXTENDED ONE-SHOT OF THIS DRABBLE! If the drabble is this flipping awesome, I can't wait until I finish writing the one-shot! Okay, I'll stop praising myself now. I hope you Freylin fan's enjoy this! The Sequel to "There's Only You"

* * *

**Freylin 7: The Dark Tower**

Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival stumbled onto the ridge showing the first real glimpse of the tower that Queen Guinevere had been abducted too. They had been restlessly tumbling through the thorny wild woods for hours and had finally found a clearing to indicate they were going the right direction and not in circles anymore.

"Well done Merlin," Arthur patted his manservant who had found this ridge the second time around. A half smile touched Merlin's face. His smiles were never real anymore, not since the day Mordred joined their ranks. Or perhaps it started even before that when his existence became nothing more than that of a servant to his master. That was three years ago, some few months after he got married. Three lonely years in which Merlin was slowly forgotten by his King and the Knights.

"Sire look! A fire!" Elyan rushed to Arthur side to point at the small pillar of smoke rising out of the woods. Arthur nodded in acknowledgement; it was probably a camp fire. Maybe it was Gwen and Morgana; perhaps they didn't reach the tower yet. Or worse, it was a trap. No one argued though, trap or not, they had to find Gwen.

"Merlin, we need to get to that fire. Can you lead us there?" Arthur asked for once seeming to place his absolute trust in Merlin. It had been a while since Arthur looked at him that way. He happily obliged. Using his mind's eye, he led the way to clearing. A rustle amongst the trees had all the knights and Merlin halting.

"Arthur…" A quiet feminine whisper reached them. The trees parted revealing a disheveled, dirty, and exhausted looking queen.

"Gwen!" Arthur shouted and quickly pulled her into his arms. The knights stood in shock at finding their queen before even reaching the tower, Gwen pulled away from her husband to hug her brother and shush his apologies. Tears sprung in their eyes as they reunited with their queen.

"How…what are….you got away from Morgana?" Leon was the first to break the happy reunion. Gwen shuddered at the name and didn't begrudge Arthur pulling her close.

"She…had me in the tower for two days. There were these…things hanging from the ceiling…screaming and crying. It was awful Arthur! For two days I heard nothing but screams and I saw images. I saw you, Elyan, and Merlin; I thought you were there to free me, but then the images just laughed and taunted me. I-it was awful," She mumbled through tears.

"How did you get away? Is she following you now?" Merlin quickly asked. Arthur shot him a dirty look for making his wife talk about the traumatic experience. But to their surprise Gwen smiled, in fact her eyes shone with glee.

"I was rescued by a druid girl. Oh God's was she powerful; she stunned Morgana without even speaking. I thought she was going to hurt me too, but then she told me…umm…that it was her destiny to protect…err…the Once and Future Queen, I believe it was. But I was wrong about her Arthur. She's sweet and kind, but brave and fearless. I know that look Arthur, please don't look at me like that. I promise she really is nice, she saved my life! She saved me from the hell that Morgana put me through. Promise me you won't hurt her Arthur or the lot of you." Gwen insisted a smile still gracing her exhausted face. Merlin twitched. He was wary of a sorceress powerful enough to stun Morgana without words. What if she was an enemy? Arthur looked tormented too, but sighed and seems to give in.

"Alright, you have my word that I won't harm the druid girl. She may travel back with us, but should she take one step across the border of Camelot I will not guarantee that her safety." Arthur reluctantly agreed. Gwen squeaked in happiness and pressed a swift kiss to her husband's lips, and shot off to retrieve the druid girl.

"Arthur are you sure you can trust her? I've never heard of druid powerful enough to stun a witch," Merlin hastily whispered to Arthur.

"I know, for all I know Guinevere could be under an enchantment. We'll meet this druid girl, and if she's seems even the slightest bit suspicious strike her where she stands," Arthur ordered loud enough for the knights to hear him. They nodded in agreement.

"It's alright Freya, dear, Arthur won't hurt you," Gwen happily told the druid girl she dragged into the clearing. Before Arthur could form a judgment or anyone say a word, Arthur felt someone slide Excalibur out of its sheath and hold it to the druid girl's neck.

"Who are you?" Merlin hissed through gritted teeth. The knights looked taken aback at the manservant's fury. The girl's eyes widened in shock and froze in front of the sword. Arthur took in her appearance; she was young, and very beautiful with lock soft dark brown locks of hair. Not a trace of malice on her face.

"Merlin…" she whispered. The knights stiffened and pulled their swords out as well. Merlin flinched.

"Who are you and why do you wear Freya's face?"

"Merlin, it's me. It really is me. I'm Freya," She said softly. The knights and Arthur watched the interaction, completely baffled. They knew each other? To make things stranger, tears spilled down Merlin's face.

"You're lying!" He shouted. "Morgana sent you didn't she?"

"No Merlin, I promise. It's me, look into my eyes and tell me you don't believe me!" Arthur wondered if he should cut in, but he was having a hard time holding his wife away from her new friend.

"No… I saw her die. I saw my wife die in my arms. You're not her. My Freya is dead," Merlin's voice barely a whisper. The pain, the agony, and loss laced into Merlin's words struck the knights in their hearts.

"I am your Freya, Merlin. Please you must believe me," She pleaded. When Merlin hesitated, Freya walked forward towards the sword. The sharp end pressed against her neck but not hard enough to break skin. She looked determined to get through to Merlin.

"When…when that Knight ran me through with a sword, you found me…dying under the alcoves of Camelot. You dressed me in this beautiful red gown and carried me like a princess. For two days, without rest or sleep, you carried me to the Lake of Avalon, only because you knew how much I loved the lake.

"You asked me to marry you Merlin. Do you remember the vows we exchanged?"She asked softly. " Do you remember, 'I, Freya, take you Merlin, to be my husband. For saving me, for freeing me, for making me feel love, I bind myself to thee in the name of the Old Religion and shall eternally be yours' I'm not making this up Merlin. I-it really is me," Freya's voice cracked, large crystal tears rolled down her cheeks. The sword held against her neck began shaking as Merlin's hands trembled; he released the sword and it fell to the forest floor.

Freya ran into Merlin arms, and they held, taking in each other's presence, like the parched desert drinking in spring's first rainfall. "I'm sorry." Merlin said through his tears. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I love you Merlin," She whispered back.

* * *

Phew! You know, I don't think this counts as a drabble... what do you think?

The one-shot version will be a bit different then this, mainly because I was aiming for cheesy beautiful with this one. The one-shot will have a bit more BAMF and some Guilty! Arthur, Knights, and Guinevere, and an underappreciated Merlin!

Look forward to it :)

Kiki1770


	34. Humor 8

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language (and in this one, suggestiveness)

Setting: Season 3

Summary: Gwen hears suggestive noises in Arthur's chambers.

A/N: Firstly, I want to thank all my readers. You guys have been amazing with the reviews lately! I'm sure I'll have The Dark Tower up soon. WARNING! This is borderline slash. But I promise you it is **NOT** slash. I was always wanted to right a drabble like this, where people hear something and automatically assume the most pervish thing ever. Heaven knows it hasn't happened to me enough in real life.

* * *

**Humor 9: Oh God's Merlin!**

It wasn't everyday that Guinevere would find two knights of Camelot with their ears pressed up against the door to King's Chamber, giggling perversely. Gwen scrutinized Gwaine and Percival's red faces and pervy smiles and decided she _did not _want to know.

"Gwen, come here, you've got to hear this," Gwaine giggled and gestured for her to come forward.

"Are you sure you should be listening into the king's private chamber?" Gwen asked pensively, Gwaine and Percival exchanged a look and beckoned her to continue. Curious with their strange behavior, she pressed her ears to the doors as well and listened closely for Arthur's voice.

"Oh god, Merlin. _Yes, oh do that again_," Arthur moaned heavily. Gwen gasped in shock and turned bright red. Gwaine snickered at her reaction and pointed the door again. The three of them listened.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a demanding prat?" They heard Merlin say.

"Shut up and do that think with your fingers again. _Oh God yes!_" Arthur cried blissfully. "Where in the heavens did you learn to do that?"

"I guess I just learned through experience."

"You mean you've done this before?"

"You'd be surprised how often I do this." Merlin chuckled softly, and Arthur's moans and soft grunts steadily increased.

Gwen was, in one word, furious. She grabbed the latches and sharply shoved the door open with a loud deafening thud. Red in the face, embarrassed, and completely humiliated, she marched into Arthur's chambers unannounced.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" She shouted. Merlin and Arthur froze. Arthur sat in his chair in front of his study, whilst Merlin was stretching Arthur's arm out and digging his elbow into Arthur's back.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"I was stretching Arthur's muscles out?" Arthur and Merlin say at the same time. This time Gwen's face turned red for a very different reason and she rushed out of Arthur's chambers, mortified. Gwaine and Percival howled with laughter outside the king's chambers.

* * *

Leave it to Gwaine to turn to a simple massage into something..."Suggestive." I hope this made you laugh, I certainly couldn't stop laughing writing it.


	35. Friendship 5

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 3

Summary: Merlin is trapped in the Crystal Cave

A/N: Haha, well I have to say, you're reviews were funnier than my drabble! I'm glad you all had a good laugh out of the last one. So this drabble is about the Crystal Cave. I always wondered how Arthur would react to seeing Merlin in pain because of the Crystals. So here is the result fo that thought. This is another long drabble/ mini oneshot. I seem to be doing a lot of those lately. Enjoy!

* * *

**Friendship 5: The Crystal Cave**

The Valley of the Fallen Kings. Why did it always have to be the Valley of the Fallen Kings? What part of being _cursed_ do prattish Kings not understand? Merlin found that over time, he became very adept at cursing Arthur and running at the same time. What he was not used to was Gwaine, Leon, and Elyan laughing at the rush of adrenaline from being chased by bandits.

They were laughing! They were bloody well laughing. Merlin just wanted to knock them upside the head and tell them to go fight those stupid barbarians. But they were outnumbered and only had their hunting equipment on them. Well except for Lancelot and Percival, they had their swords…but what were two against twenty?

"Quick! This way, I see a cave up ahead," Arthur shouted. Merlin's blood ran cold. The magic radiating from that cave was incredible. No…they couldn't go there. Before he could protest, Lancelot and Gwaine had grabbed either side of him and rushed him in the cave.

"No...No, Arthur we can't be in here," Merlin pleaded.

"Shut up Merlin, if you want to go out there and fight those bandits with your eyes closed as usual, be my guest," Arthur only half paid attention to him. The knights all ducked as the bandits ran past the cave, roaring in blind fury. Merlin trembled; he trembled all over. It took a while for anyone to notice his shaking.

"Merlin are you-" Lancelot began; he reached to place an arm on Merlin's shoulder. He panicked.

"NO!" Merlin shouted and took a step back. His foot caught in a crevasse and sent him tumbling down the manmade stairs and into the heart of the Crystal Cave. His head cracked on the side of a long crystal. Slowly…his blood flowed towards the crystal.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted and charged into the cave. But he, along with the Knights, were blocked by some invisible force field. As Merlin bleed, the crystals tremble and shook and danced with magic.

"What have you done?" A new voice asked. Arthur spun around to see an old man in ancient crimson robes.

"You! You're the sorcerer that trapped him, aren't you? Let Merlin go!" Arthur demanded. The old man shook his head.

"That was your own doing Arthur Pendragon. You should have listened to the boy when he warned you not to come here," The old man reprimanded. Arthur opened his mouth to cuss the old man off, when Merlin began shouting.

"Merlin!" Multiple cries erupted from the knights. They watched as Merlin withered in pain and tried to get as far away from the crystals as he could. He clutched his head and cried in pain.

"What's happening to him? Tell me now or I will slay you where you stand!" Arthur shouted and raised his sword at the old man.

"His blood has touched the crystals. He's seeing visions of the future,"

"Why is he shouting like that?"

"Perhaps he's in pain,"

"How…how do we get him out of there? Tell me. Tell me now!"

"Call him, Arthur Pendragon…really call him. Convince him to get out of there." The old man whispered, and his body trickled away like dust motes flying in the sunlight. Arthur grunted and punched the cavern walls.

"Arthur! Don't just stand there!" Gwaine cried, "We have to get Merlin out of there!" Another loud wail echoed from the inside. Arthur re-sheathed his sword and ran towards the invisible barrier. He signaled his knights to silence.

"Merlin," Arthur called. The manservant twitched among the pain, his dazed eyes looked for Arthur's voice. "Merlin, listen to me carefully, and for once, please do as I say," Merlin nodded his head, and bit his lips tightly to prevent another sob from escaping. Arthur felt awful. He'd never seen Merlin looked so scared, or seen him curl up into a ball to protect himself and hold his head as cried into his hands.

"You need to move Merlin," Arthur told him calmly. Merlin gingerly pawed his way to stable floor and shakily rose to his feet. His eyes had a thin haze of white over them, as though he were blinded. "Take four steps forward and one to the right," Arthur instructed. Merlin did as he was told.

"Good, now take another seven steps forward, go three to the left, and forward five again," Again Merlin gingerly followed Arthur's instructions. He hissed in pain when he came in contact with the crystals, and had to pause and let the pain pass before he could move again. "You're at the foot of the stairs now. Go up twelve steps and Lancelot or Gwaine will get you, okay?"

He nodded and timidly took the first step. Arthur held his breath, Merlin was such a natural born klutz; this could easily be the most dangerous part. Merlin pressed his palms against the cave walls and felt his way up. When he passed the barrier, Lancelot and Gwaine quickly caught him and pulled the terrified manservant into their arms.

"Thank you…Arthur," Merlin whispered and passed. Arthur felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Merlin was thanking him even though it was Arthur's fault they'd gotten in the situation in the first place. He took one look at his pale, bruised, swollen eyed manservant and vowed to never return to the Valley of Fallen Kings ever again.

* * *

Maybe Arthur will finally learn NOT to go into the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

I just realized that I have not written anything with Morgana in it for a while now. Lol, hopefully she'll be brought back soon. Although I love Morgana while she was nice, I loved Merlin and Morgana's enimity WAY more! I just think they make the best villian-hero combination ever! I'm going to be busy for a while, so I might not update again till next week.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	36. Freylin 8

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Langauge

Setting: Season 4

Summary: Morgana kidnaps Merlin's loved one.

A/N: So I was reading another drabble series and I realized mine was severally lacking in the bandit chasing, Merlin!Whump, unorthadox reveal, and knightly action! I think I'm gonna write a new arc called Action or Adventure. For those who noticed, I got rid of Dragoon The Great and Knights&Merlin. Don't worry, I'll make it up. Now for those who've always wanted to see a BAMF! Freya with magic! P.S This is borderline Crack, you've been warned.

* * *

**Freylin 8: Bamf! Freya**

"Try as you may Morgana, but I will never let you hurt the ones I love. I've stopped you before and I sure as hell will stop you again," Arthur growled at his half sister. Morgana's face twisted up into a sinister smile.

"Perhaps you're right brother. But it's not your loved one that I hold," She snapped, her eyes glowed gold, and girl came tumbling out of the woods. She wore a beautiful red gown, had the face of an angel, and tussled brown hair, but she held herself with pride.

"Freya!" Merlin gasped. Arthur did a double take. Merlin's loved one? He thought incredulously.

"Hello Merlin," the woman called Freya smiled softly.

"What are you doing? Why haven't you escaped?"

"Well…technically, I cannot leave the Lake of Avalon on my own freewill,"

"You let yourself get captured so you could see me?" Merlin mumbled, an elated happy look reached his eyes. The Pendragon siblings watched the exchange in surprise. Freya blushed and shyly nodded at Merlin.

"Enough!" Morgana cried and began chanting a spell. Freya winked at Merlin; her eyes flashed gold and without uttering a word Morgana flew into a giant oak tree, a loud crack followed the crash.

"I'm the Lady of the Lake, High Priestess Morgana, your powers are no match for mine," Freya calmly replied as the bindings around her arms easily came undone. She tested her wrists and slowly walked to Merlin with a smile on her lips. Arthur watched the powerful sorceress approach his manservant with his jaw agape.

"I'm afraid I must head back now Merlin. The Sidhe will sooner or later wonder why I haven't tried to escape," Freya giggled. Merlin grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I wasn't worried," He replied cheekily. It was all too much for young King; Arthur promptly fainted.

* * *

Haha, this one was so much fun to write! I hope you like Bamf! Freya. I haven't read any yet, but I would love to read a fic where Merlin and Freya are equal in terms of magic (But Merlin has to be stronger since he IS magic of course :P )

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770

P.S I want to thank all those who have favorited or are following this story! It means a lot to see all those emails.


	37. Friendship 6

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 2

Summary: Apparently Arthur's way of showing compassion involves swords...

A/N: I should be prepping for the Science Competition tomorrow...but I really wanted to put this wonderful friendship one! It's been done before but hopefully mine is still fun to read. Wish me luck, and enjoy the drabble! P.S This is dedicated to Shadow-StrikeRaven! She left me so many wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Friendship 6: The Arthur Way**

_Bang. Clash. Slink. Bang. Clash._ Merlin let out a mighty huff of air and collapsed in a soft patch of grass. Please let me be dead, he prayed silently. Merlin was tired. He was so tired of Arthur constantly beating down on him with his sword, his mace, his javelin, and he might even thought of using a lance.

"Come on, _Mer_lin. Get up already!" Arthur irritably poked his manservant in the gut. Merlin propped himself on his elbows, unamused. He glared at the facetious expression on Arthur's face. Arthur had finally hit his last nerve.

"No." Merlin glared at him coldly.

"No?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Why bother? You're just going to knock me down again anyway. Besides, if you wanted to train, shouldn't you be training with someone who's actually worth a challenge?" Merlin said bitterly and laid his head back down. Arthur quickly caught onto his friend's rotten mood. He sighed, and plopped down next to Merlin, and folded his arms under his head. The pair of them stared into the empty blue sky.

"I wasn't training…" Arthur slowly began, unsure of how to say it.

"So you _were _just bullying me?" Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes. He covered his bitter disappointment with sarcasm. But for Arthur to just use Merlin for entertainment hurt him. What was he to the Prince?

"Nah…that's just one of the perks of me training you." Arthur replied casually. Merlin sprung upright, he stared at the Prince, his jaw sagging in disbelief.

"You were…training me?" He asked baffled. This time, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes you idiot, I was training you."

"But why? Shouldn't you devote your time to your knights? I'm just your manservant." Merlin scanned Arthur's face for any sign of teasing or pranking him. But the prince looked sincere.

"Well a good manservant is hard to come by, and I doubt you can get away with hiding under rocks every time you rush off into battle with us." Arthur snickered. But then he used his sharp Prince Prat voice. "If you can't hold your own Merlin, I can't let you go on quests with us." He said sternly. Merlin's eyes softened.

"You were trying to teach me to protect myself weren't you? Never knew you cared, Sire,"

"Shut up, and get off your lazy arse!"

"Yes sire!"

* * *

Would you think? Would you think?

By the way, do you have any prompts for me? I'm running a little low on ideas :)

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	38. Freylin 9

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 5

Summary: Arthur raided Merlin's chambers after a sorcerer attack. What he found was unexpected.

A/N: Eeep, it's been so long since I updated! Gosh I feel so horrible about that. Thanks so much to all you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! It makes me immensly happy! UPDATE on Dark Tower one-shot: the one-shot is so much more then the drabble. If it turns out to be over 10,000 words by the time I'm done it'll be made into a three-shot/short story. But it definietly will not be any longer than that. You guys are gonna have to kick my butt a little to get me to write it regularly. Here is another sweet Freylin Drabble, another version of my little "Merlin and Freya are secretly married," theory. It's the last of it's kinda though. I've done a few too many "OMG Merlin you're married?" ones. Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

**Freylin 9: Wedding Bands**

"Come on in Merlin. Have a seat," Arthur eyed the seat pushed out in front of him. Merlin nervously looked at Arthur and then Gwen. He gulped and timidly sat in the chair, the one he'd never been allowed to sit in before. The King and Queen shared secret amused glances. "You know that I conducted the searches myself after the sorcerer attack, right Merlin?"

Merlin stiffly nodded his head. "Do you want to know what I found in your chambers?" Arthur barely contained the taunt in his voice. Merlin never felt so terrified in his life. This was it…Arthur had finally discovered Merlin secret. If Merlin noticed Gwen nudging Arthur in the ribs, he paid no mind to it.

"So Merlin…how do you explain what _these_ were doing in your room?" He finally asked. Merlin slowly looked up. His eyes widened in shock. The king held in the palm of his hand, two bands of gold tethered to a black twine. He gaped at Arthur who sat with an accomplished smirk stretched across his face.

"How did you find those?" He nearly shouted and tried to snatch the bands back, but Arthur was faster. The King chuckled and held the bands out of his reach.

"Arthur! Give them back to him!" Gwen quipped, but turned to Merlin curiously. "So whose are they Merlin? They can't be Hunith's. She told me she never married."

Merlin glared at Arthur, who still hadn't returned the bands, and then glanced at the queen. With a defeated sigh plopped back into his seat.

"They're mine," He whispered softly.

"What?" Arthur cried. "I though they belonged to some druid couple you rescued." He exclaimed. Merlin snorted, he didn't expect Arthur to figure out the carvings in bands were druidic.

"They belonged to me and my wife,"

"Belong_ed_?" Guinevere emphasized the past tense phrasing. Merlin took their temporary shock as an opportunity to reclaim his precious wedding bands.

"She's dead. Murdered right in front of my eyes."

"Oh Merlin," Guinevere gasped. She threw her arms around the shaken servant, tears rolling down her face. Merlin blushed faintly, a serene expression on his face. "I'm so sorry,"

Merlin shook his head. "You couldn't have known," He gently pulled himself free of Gwen's embrace. His eyes were red with unshed tears; Arthur felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Merlin I…"

"Her name was Freya," Merlin cut him off. "She was beautiful. The gentlest soul, the kindest woman I've ever met. She was special."

"She was your other half," It wasn't a question; Arthur had merely reaffirmed what Merlin always believed. Merlin allowed himself of peak at his best friend, he saw understanding, he saw compassion. What did Merlin ever do to deserve a friend like Arthur?

"Yeah,"

* * *

When I originally wrote this, it took a rather negative turn. But I didn't like that so I went back and changed it.

So the next Freylin one I'm putting up, hopefully later tonight, is **Freylin 10: Miscarried**. Review like crazy if you want it sooner ;)

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	39. Freylin 10

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 5

Summary: "I-I couldn't protect you. And now…you can never have children again." (Long Drabble)

A/N: Look below.

Warning: Please hold onto your box of tissues.

* * *

**Freylin 10: Miscarried**

"Arthur, calm down. Please." Gwen pleaded with her raging husband.

"How can I calm down? We were going for a simple patrol around the kingdom, we weren't even that far from the citadel, and those bandits had the nerve to attack the _King and his Queen_!" Arthur bellowed, banging his fist against the work table. He sighed and stared out the courtyard bellow them. He saw his innocent citizen ignorantly bustling away unaware of the increased bandit attacks. Arthur intended to keep it that way. "I just…I wanted us to get away. Even if it was only for a few hours. I'm sorry Guinevere…I had no intention of endangering you."

"I'm perfectly_ fine_ Arthur. I had the best knights in the realm protecting me, remember?" She said soothingly and wrapped her arms around her husband, pressing her cheek against his back. Arthur let out a soft chuckle.

"You had _the best_ knight protecting you," Arthur teased back. He expected a giggle or something in response, but Gwen went completely silent. "What is it?"

"I…I shouldn't have brought Freya along," She whispered softly. "She hasn't been feeling well lately…I thought some fresh air would do her some good. I didn't mean to put her life in danger,"

Arthur pulled Gwen into soft embrace, trying to wish away her guilt. "You couldn't have known, Guinevere. It was an unexpected attack. Besides, she had Merlin and Gwaine to protect her,"

"Still," Gwen finally lifted her head. "We should apologize, Arthur."

Arthur smiled; he'd never grow tired of those compassionate eyes. He nodded, and took her hand. They walked towards the Physician's chambers.

"Princess," Gwaine's all too familiar voice shattered Arthur's temporary tranquility. Gwaine grinned brightly when he saw Arthur's mirthful annoyance. Leon stood beside Gwaine, rolling his eyes.

"Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon," Arthur nodded.

"You were heading to see Merlin and Freya?" He asked almost mischievously. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Excellent, I'll definitely catch them off guard this time."

"Gwaine has this theory that they're secretly courting each other," Leon chuckled, informing the king.

"So I'm not the only who believes so," Gwen mused next to Arthur.

"Wait…are you serious? This is _Mer_lin we're talking about."

"Oh Arthur, Merlin is man too. And Freya is a beautiful girl. It's only natural," Gwen soothed her bewildered husband.

"I won't believe it till I see it," Arthur shook his head. Gwaine shrugged in response, and rambled about his theory. The party began moving towards the Physician's chambers once more, with the company of Gwaine and Leon.

"I'm telling you Arthur, Merlin was absolutely livid during the attack. He wouldn't let Freya stray from his sight."

"Maybe he just wanted to protect the damsel," Arthur argued back.

"What about when we returned to Camelot? He was absolutely paranoid about getting her to Gaius," This shut Arthur up. He glared at Gwaine, and was about to reprimand him for spreading rumors when they heard a loud screech. **

"NOOO!" It was Freya's voice. Her voice shattered their mirthful banter. She screamed loud and shrilly. Her heart wrenching sobs echoed into the halls. Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a look, and ran towards the Physician's chamber. Gwen and Leon followed closely behind.

Arthur shoved the door open with a loud thud and the four into the chambers. Freya was sobbing hysterically, while Merlin tried to push her back into the cot. She struggled in his arms, and thrashed against his body. Gaius, the old physician, had a grim countenance and watched the pair with crestfallen eyes.

"Gaius what's going on?" Arthur asked. Freya was hysterical, so much so that Merlin was restraining her. Her eyes were red with tears; the bulge of thick bandages around her midsection was stained with blood and bled through her dress. What in heaven's name was going on? Guinevere tried to rush to Freya's side, but Gaius stopped her. **

"Please your highness, we must stay out of this." Gaius pleaded over the sound of Freya's desperate cries.

"I'm sorry Freya…I'm so sorry," They heard Merlin whisper in her ears. She screeched and banged her arms against his body, clawing her nails into his back.

"Let me go, Merlin. LET. ME. GO." She shrieked and pushed him away roughly. Merlin grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. She cried and sobbed, relentlessly struggling against Merlin. She nearly managed to escape his grasp too.

"Damn it, Freya!" Merlin's sudden shout startled Freya into silence. Arthur had never seen Merlin so angry in his life. His manservant –who always held those cheery mischievous eyes– looked like a battle worn solider; his eyes were haunted like he'd seen a thousand battles in his young twenty-seven summers."I've lost too many people I love! I'm _not _going to lose you as well."

Merlin pulled Freya into his arms, and held her tightly until his knuckles stretched thin and turned an angry red. Freya was stunned; silent tears rolled down her face but the woman had lost all will to fight back.

"I'm sorry Merlin…I-I lost the baby," She whispered. Gwen gasped and latched her arms around Arthur's. Tears rolled down Gwen's face. Arthur, Gwaine, and Leon could only watch Merlin and Freya fall apart.

"No," Merlin choked. "This is my fault." Silent tears rolled down his face. Desolate and broken, the couple crumbled under the burden of their loss. Merlin's features grew solemn, in a matter of moments he'd aged a hundred years. The old Merlin was gone. "I-I couldn't protect you. And now...you can never have children again."

"I'm sorry," Freya whispered, cupping Merlin's cheek. Her red eyes stared into his and only his as she chanted the words like a mantra: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She whispered those words until her throat went dry. She whispered those words until they could no longer shed tears. She whispered those words until they collapsed; their hope was no longer in this world. She whispered those words until they haunted the walls of Camelot.

_"I'm sorry Merlin."_

* * *

A/N: Sniffle, sniffle. I nearly cried writing this. Though I have to say, I'm not quite satisfied with the ending. But I was so happy with the responses from the last chapter I just HAD to put this one up! Ahhh, I just love the dynamics of the Merlin-Freya pairing. Don't worry, this one wont be the last of them. I'll have a really fluffly Freylin one up tomorrow to counter this :)

**** Although it's not explicitly stated, I was trying to imply that she'd taken a blow to the womb while Merlin and Gwaine had been fighting off bandits. Gwaine didn't know about the blow because he'd been to busy fighting. Merlin was the only one who saw it and nearly blew his cover when he did. (Sorry about leaving this stuff out but this is a _drabble_, techically I'm breaking the rules by making them so long)

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770 (Lol have you ever accidently almost put your real name?)


	40. Freylin 11

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: After season 2? Anytime really.

Summary: "You're like a toasty campfire Merlin"

A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the great reviews and the wonderful responses. Here is the Fluffy Counterpart two the last Freylin drabble.

* * *

**Freylin 11: Warm**

Merlin and Freya's eyes met for the seventh time – Merlin had counted – and he realized what she wanted. He couldn't help but blush and bury his nose in his book. But in the quiet, tranquil atmosphere of Camelot's library, the only sound Merlin could hear was the beating of his own heart. He heard Freya shuffling around again, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Finally, Merlin rolled his eyes and patted the space on his bench. Freya's eyes brightened almost comically, she dropped her books on herb lore, closed their gap in seconds, and snuggled into Merlin's side. She settled for reading the book in his hands. Merlin blushed once more, but he couldn't deny that he didn't like the feel of her head buried against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around Freya, keeping her comfortable, and they silently studied together, the image of an angry physician threatening them otherwise played in their minds. Curiosity finally got the best of Merlin.

"Why do you do that?" He broke the sacred silence in the library. Freya loosened her arms around Merlin looked up with her large doe like brown eyes.

"Do what?" She asked innocently in that soft twinkling voice of hers. Merlin felt like he was melting. _Man up Merlin,_ he reprimanded himself; _you're turning into a girl_. With newly honed firm features, he gestured to Freya's head lying on his chest.

Freya blushed brilliantly, and shuffled away. "I-I…umm…y-you're really warm Merlin," She whispered demurely. Freya sat eye to eye with Merlin, her face was close enough for Merlin to lean over and kiss. But he waited. Freya shyly placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "I can feel the warmth of your magic right here; you're like a toasty fireplace Merlin," She giggled. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Am I now?"

"Y-yes…" She shivered again. Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled her on his lap. She fit against him so perfectly; it pulled Merlin's heart-strings to just think about it.

"Then let me warm you," He whispered huskily into her ear and kissed her softly.

* * *

Hehe, this makes me giggle every time! Can you tell I'm a hopeless romantic?

Review, reivew, review.

Kiki1770


	41. Friendship 7

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Summary: Merlin's cheerfulness is contagious

Setting: Season 2

A/N: Just short and sweet Merthur friendship fluff. More Friendship ones coming soon.

* * *

Friendship 7: Cheery Mornings

"Rise and shine Sire!" Merlin cheerily hollered and yanked the long tapestry open allowing warm buttery gold sunlight to filter into the Prince's chambers. Merlin hummed and set out the food on the Prince's breakfast tray and went on to pick out the Arthur's clothes.

"Why are you so damn cheery?" Arthur groaned in his royal bed and buried his head under the covers. He didn't get to enjoy the blissfulness of sleep because Merlin yanked the bed sheets away and was forcefully pulling Arthur out of his bed. "Alright, alright, I'm awake you idiot,"

"Good to know, sire," Merlin rolled his eyes and began whistling as he made Arthur's bed. Arthur stared; he was too cheery, even more than his usually annoying cheer.

"Merlin…why the hell are you smiling like that?" Arthur asked baffled. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the Prince's annoyance and pointed out the window.

"It's just a beautiful day is all. Camelot hasn't been attacked for a few months now, and the sun is shining awfully bright. Oh and look there! There are dancing bards in the city. Look! That man just swung a woman in the air. Oh and the children are pelting another poor sod in the stocks. Ha, He probably deserved it," Merlin spoke with light cheeriness and warm glow in his eyes. His enthusiasm intrigued Arthur enough to stare out his bedroom chambers into the courtyard below.

Sure enough, Merlin was right. It was beautiful day and streets were bustling with the people. It seemed that Merlin wasn't the only one in a good mood though; there was a lot of smiles and laughter coming from the court yard. It was truly a humbling sight. Had it not been for Merlin, Arthur probably would have never noticed. But know he did. He wanted things to be in Camelot like this always. He wanted his people to be happy like this.

Arthur smiled as another piece of his dream of the Camelot he would create added itself to the puzzle.

* * *

Just a little fluff :)

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	42. Humor 9

Title: It's Like Magic

Rating: T for Language

Setting: AU to 4x06 A Servant of Two Masters

Summary: Merlin confesses that he tried to kill Arthur, Arthur thinks its a joke.

A/N: Hello everybody! I want to say a super big shout out to Guest! For all his/her wonderful reviews! Nothing like waking up to an exploding email of reviews. Check out my one-shot: A Brave Fool. I was going to post it in here, but it was a little too big for that.

* * *

**Humor 10: Of all Secrets**

_Knock. Knock._ "Enter," Arthur called, he heard the door open softly and the shuffling of quiet footsteps. "Merlin….you never knock!" Arthur said in disbelief. He waited a minute and half for Merlin's snarky retort. It never came. He then noticed the grim expression on Merlin's face. "What is it?"

"I…I have a…c-confession to make," Merlin stuttered. Arthur suspiciously nodded and gestured for Merlin to take a seat. His manservant gulped and timidly settled into the seat. Arthur felt even more suspicious; since when was Merlin afraid to speak his mind?

"Go on then,"

"I…I…" Merlin muttered. Arthur tried to read the expression on his manservant's face, but Merlin had kept his head down. It was then that he noticed that Merlin's frame was shaking slightly and droplets fell on his hands.

"A-are you crying?" It was Arthur's turn to stutter. "Oh hell Merlin, I'm no good at this. Damn it, why don't you talk to Gwen or Gaius….I-I'm sure they'll hear you out" Arthur unconsciously rambled. Damn Merlin for putting the King in such a position, Arthur thought. He was never good with emotional…men. Stupid girly manservant! What if someone thought it was Arthur making Merlin cry? Oh god! He'd never see the end of the evil eyes!

"NO!" Merlin shouted. "I…it has to do w-with you," He hiccupped. A flicker of a memory drew back to Arthur, he remembered a time when Morgana was still good and Merlin had just been made manservant. Morgana had accused Merlin and Arthur of bickering like lovers – a totally crude and unwarranted comment! What if Merlin was… Oh gods no! Arthur thought frantically.

"Itriedtokillyou!"

"God Merlin! I'm so sorry, I don't feel the same way abo – hang on." Arthur froze. "You…tried….to…kill…me?" He muttered the foreign words slowly. Arthur stared at Merlin. Merlin blinked tears at Arthur.

"Hahahaha, you and what army Merlin? Let me guess you tried to boil me alive in my own bath water!" Arthur guffawed, red in the face. What a joke, he thought, Merlin _attempting_ to kill the King. The boy actually thought _he_ was a threat to _Arthur._ He snickered into his fists.

"I…I did try to boil you with you bath water," Merlin replied innocently and confused. Arthur snorted at the thought and decided to play along.

"Oh really Merlin, and what else did you?"

"I..uh, I tried to poison your breakfast with aconite."

"Yet I'm still here?"

"Gwen beat me to breakfast and saved your life."

"And then…"

"I tried to run you through with you ceremonial sword."

Snort. "Merlin you can't wield a sword, let alone run _me_ through with it."

"I-I didn't. I crashed into a wall."

"Hahaha, now that's more believable," Arthur laughed. While he and Merlin had been talking, Arthur had risen to pull on his riding boots. It was clear to him that Merlin was jealous that Arthur wasn't paying attention to him. So they'd go hunting! Arthur congratulated his own brilliant idea.

"Arthur I'm serious!" Merlin protested. Arthur rolled his eyes and went to pull out his riding jacket in the far end closet. At the sound of an audible _click!_ Manservant and King ducked as powerful arrow whizzed inches from Arthur's nose and imbedded in the bed frame. He stared at the cross bow. Then at Merlin. Then the crossbow. Then at Merlin.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to get that one out…." Merlin blushed sheepishly.

"BLOODY HELL MERLIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Merlin squealed and ran away from Excalibur.

"I WAS ENCHANTED!"

* * *

Okay, I fully and wholly acknowledge that Arthur doesn't have Excalibur at this point, but I thought it would be funnier to include that here. In a darker twist of unintended irony, Excalibur is probably the only blade that Merlin would die from. If Morgana cant be felled with a mortal blade, shouldn't the same apply to Merlin?

Don't you just love an innocent Merlin and a flustered Arthur?

I apologize if this bordered slash, I promise you there is none in this drabble series.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	43. Freylin 12

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 5

Summary: The ultimate battle, strawberries versus raspberries. Who will win?

A/N: I have to admit, this drabble was inspired by my dinner, strawberries and raspberries. I thought it would cute to do a Merlin-Freya banter and Viola! Here is the result.

By the way, super big thanks to Guest who left me like twenty reviews! Thank you so much!

And to all those who read my drabble and enjoyed the humor, you're welcome. I said before that there is just too much angst in this fandom, I really wanted to lighten up a bit with my drabbles. (Not that I don't love a good angsty fic myself)

* * *

**Freylin 12: Berries**

"I could've sworn there was something going on between those two," Guinevere whispered into Arthur's ear. She glanced at the two servants trailing behind the King and Queen with their picnic baskets. Arthur frowned. This was supposed to be a romantic picnic between him and his wife, but when Gwen's maidservant got sick, they asked Freya to temporarily take her place.

That was three weeks ago. Freya and Merlin got along brilliantly, so brilliantly in fact, that his wife had taken up the idea to play matchmaker between the two. Arthur personally had wanted nothing to do with it, but even he wasn't stupid enough to not notice that there was something secretive between those two.

At least, both he and Guinevere had thought so, until they began the hike to their usual picnic spot. Merlin and Freya trailed behind Arthur and Guinevere with a rather…hostile aura around them. It was disgruntling and more importantly, it was ruining the romantic mood! Arthur finally had enough and whirled around to face the two of them.

"Alright enough! What is going between you two?" Arthur pointed down at the two servants. Gwen frowned but said nothing; she'd been about to lose her head and question the servants herself.

"_Nothing,_" they replied simultaneously and too quickly to avoid suspicion. Arthur raised an eyebrow, and in a kingly manner stared down at the pair of them, waiting for them to spill.

"Are you having a fight?" Guinevere asked slowly. When they didn't respond, Gwen took their silence as an affirmation. "Alright, what happened?"

"_He/She said that strawberries/raspberries were better than raspberries/strawberries!_"They both cried indignantly. Merlin and Freya exchanged a heated look; it wasn't quite a glare, but a look that bordered competitiveness. "_Stop that!"_ They exclaimed in unison once more.

"What?" Arthur deadpanned, but he was completely ignored by the two servants.

"Merlin, strawberries are much better than raspberries! Strawberries are sweet! Raspberries are sour and they get stuck in your teeth!" Freya argued.

"Lies! Strawberries are sour too, Freya! Besides, raspberries are smaller and you don't have to remove leaves when you eat them! Have you ever eaten the leaves on a strawberry? They're as bitter as Gaius's medicine!" Merlin snapped back at her.

"Well who told you to eat the leaves? They're meant to be scenic Merlin! There's nothing romantic about raspberries!"

"Oh and I suppose strawberries are!"

Arthur and Guinevere watched the two scream back and forth at each other, they turned redder as they grew angrier. With Merlin's last remark, Freya shoved her hand in the picnic basket, procured a ruby, red strawberry and shoved it into Merlin's mouth mid-argument.

"See, strawberries are much more romantic!" Freya exclaimed triumphantly as the manservant finally shut up. When she realized what she had just done, she dropped the picnic basket in mortification and started running back to Camelot. A stunned King and Queen watched Merlin nibbling on his strawberry with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I just love getting her riled up."

* * *

Hehe, I giggled the entire time I wrote this! Aren't they just wonderful together?

I believe I mentioned this before but there is just so much room for imagination with Freya's personality. She could be the only person Merlin doesn't tease (because he's WAY too in love with her) or he would tease her relentlessly to get cute reactions from her and help her break out of her shy bubble.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	44. Friendship 8

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 1

Summary: Arthur wondered when it really began, this unorthodox affection he had for his scrawny manservant.

A/N: I want to sincerely apologize. I promised a variety of drabbles and yet you've only seen Freylin, Humor, and Friendship ones so far. I promise the next one will be of a genre I haven't done in a while. Any preferences?

* * *

**Friendship 8: Simple Words**

Arthur wondered when it really began, this unorthodox affection he had for his scrawny manservant.

Maybe it was the first time he met the servant in the small courtyard, and that no-name village idiot had called him an arse to his face. But Merlin hadn't known Arthur was a prince at the time. Maybe it was the second time the met in the lower town and he'd called Arthur a "Prat" knowing full and aware who Arthur was. Maybe it was when Merlin picked up a mace, incorrectly of course, and had tried to fight Arthur with his idiotic bravery.

"There's something about you Merlin…I can't quite put my finger on it," Arthur had told Merlin. But even that didn't seem to be it. Sure Merlin's bravery and lack of respect for nobles had fascinated him, but it wasn't the root of their affection.

He pondered for a moment if it began when Merlin had willingly drunk the poisoned goblet for him. They had barely been with each other for four months, but by that time, Arthur had cared enough about the boy to defy his father and find the cure for Merlin. No, he'd already had this affection for Merlin by then.

What had triggered this affection was something much smaller. If Arthur thought really hard he could remember Merlin's first week of service to him. Arthur had purposely overloaded Merlin with chores in effort to get him to quit. But Merlin – for whatever reason – had stubbornly stuck by Arthur's side. Perhaps it was that Merlin had not abandoned him?

No, no, it was something much simpler than that. Just a few simple words. It was something Arthur had never been told in his life. It was something no servant, maid, or knight had ever thought to say to him. At the end of Merlin's first week with Arthur, after finishing his chores he'd silently paused by the door and whispered:

"Good Night Sire,"

* * *

Hehe, I was thinking about how lovely it was that Merlin said: Good Night sire, everyday before Arthur went to bed. Doesn't that just show how much Merlin cares for Arthur? Therefore, I think Arthur needed to appreciate the simple gestures that Merlin made for him.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	45. Angst 5

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 1 1x10

Summary: "He saved my boy from the worst of fates, Prince Arthur. He saved my son from solitude."

A/N: Wow I wrote this drabble so long ago, I forgot I still hadn't posted it. I created this drabble thinking how precious your first best friend is to you. That sort of bond can never be replaced. Especially if you grew up with them like Merlin did with William. Thus I thought Merlin needed to mourn his friend just a bit more, and Arthur needed to accept that Merlin befriended William. Hehe, hope I didn't give too much away. Warning: Character Death.

* * *

**Angst 5: First Friend**

"Do what you can for him," Arthur whispered to his manservant, and respectfully left him and the sorcerer, William, alone. He ushered Guinevere and Morgana out as well, wanting to give Merlin some space. Though, he was a bit surprised that Hunith hadn't stayed back as well.

They stood idly, taking in the destruction in the village. Kanen really did a number on the houses on the outskirt of Ealdor. Arthur offered to stay back and help rebuild the homes but Hunith had assured them that Ealdor was s strong village; they would survive on their own just like they always had. Somewhere along the way Hunith offered for the three to rest in her small cottage before returning to Camelot. That's when they heard the screaming.

"NO!" Merlin's broken scream echoed throughout the entire village and shattered the remorseful silence. Arthur's first thought was that the sorcerer was trying to harm Merlin and rushed into William's home with his weapon held high.

Arthur's sword fell to the floor with clatter against the cold stone floors. In the center of the empty cottage, Merlin was hunched over his deceased friend's body, cradling William's head in his arms as choking sobs racked through his body. "No, Will….no!" Merlin cried on his best friend's chest. Arthur felt a pang of guilt in his heart. _But he was sorcerer, either way he had to die,_ Arthur tried to console himself. How could Merlin make friends with someone evil like that anyway? Arthur wanted to confront Merlin but to his surprise he was dragged out of William's small cottage by Hunith.

"Sire please, let my boy mourn," Hunith pleaded.

"Why Hunith? Why did Merlin knowingly make friends with a sorcerer?" Arthur asked in disbelief, still unable to comprehend how his "evil as a butterfly" manservant could befriend a sorcerer. Hunith looked desolate, but steeled herself to answer the Prince's question.

"Because…he was the first person to accept Merlin for who he was, bastard son and all." Hunith replied calmly. Her voice betrayed no emotion, but like her son, tears freely ran down her soft motherly face. Hunith was a strong woman, Arthur realized with a startle. She had traveled through the dangerous forestof Essetir all for the sake of requesting Camelot's King to save her village. She'd raised Merlin with the unconditional love that only a mother could give. She hadn't shied away from the villagers, bastard son or not, and held a respectable standing despite the circumstances of Merlin's birth. Hunith was truly a force to be reckoned with, Arthur thought.

"William was Merlin's only friend in Ealdor." the woman whispered softly as though her son's pain were her own. She stared at Arthur with pleading, teary eyes and asked for his understanding. "He saved my boy from the worst of fates, Prince Arthur. He saved my son from solitude."

* * *

Comments, questions, requests? Leave them in a review.

To Nance: Your request is noted, I'm thinking of a drabble for Courage, Strength, and Magic as we speak.

Kiki1770


	46. Short Story 1

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: After 4x05 His Father's Son

Summary: Merlin's been captured by slave traders.

A/N:Whoot, whoot! I'm starting a new arc! This one is going to be filled with drabble short stories. Please keep in mind that I intend for these drabbles to remain as short drabbles, therefore parts of the story will be skipped around or sped up for simplicity sake. This arc will include: Whump, Angst, Brotherhood, Friendship, Magic Reveals, and basically a little bit of everything. I couldn't include them in any one arc and they were becoming a bit too long, so I made it into it's own arc! Enjoy the first!

* * *

**Short Stories 1: Captured Part I**

"Arthur, you need to get some sleep," Leon urged the restless King. Arthur ignored his second in command and continued hacking away at an innocent tree. He growled with every swing of his sword, too angry to feel any remorse as the steel met with bark.

"How do you expect me to sleep, Sir Leon, when my idiot manservant is still with Jarl's men? They could be torturing him for information about Camelot. Merlin's been at my side long enough now. They could be torturing him _because of me_." Arthur shouted with unintended venom at Leon. He tightened his grip around his sword until his knuckles were painfully stretched across the pommel. He raised the sword again and continued hacking the tree. He had nothing better to do until Elyan and Gwaine returned from scouting the trail they just picked up. He would have gone himself, but his knight's didn't want the king anywhere near the slave trader's men.

Arthur finally cursed and plunged his sword deep into the soft earth. Jarl was notorious for never letting any captives escape. That is, until Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin had made their reckless getaway on their quest for the Cup of Life. Arthur had foolishly entered Jarl's territory in search of a sorcerer, believing the man to be dead. And he was, Jarl had been slain by the sorceress Morgause, but his men were still loyal to the deceased slave trader. Loyal enough to create rumors of a sorcerer loose in Essetir in order to draw out Arthur and his knights. Despite their valiant fight, there were just too many bandits to fight off. They had Arthur at their mercy when his stupid manservant offered his life for Arthur's.

At first they'd laughed at Merlin, and said, "Why would we want his manservant when we have the King of Camelot himself?" Merlin had stared at them, unfazed by their snide remarks. "Because I am Emrys," He'd quietly responded. The bandits immediately ceased their laughter and stared at Merlin with what Arthur could only describe as fear. He didn't know what the significance of Merlin being "Emrys" (whatever that was) but apparently it was important enough to knock the King out and disappear with Merlin.

Arthur heard the soft crunch of footfalls and jumped to his feet when Gwaine and Elyan finally reappeared. "What have you found?" Arthur demanded. Both Knights shared a grim face and Arthur felt like he'd taken a blow to the gut.

"It's not good Arthur," Elyan said, trying to gently break it to the King. "Jarl's men sold Merlin to King Lot….attacking him would be an act of war." Arthur's heart sank fast.

"I say damn it all! Merlin is our friend! He's one of us. We can't leave him in that miscreant's hands." Gwaine shouted unabashedly.

"Peace Sir Gwaine!" Leon ordered in a deadly voice. "This isn't about Jarl or slave traders anymore. We cannot go to war because of one man."

Arthur tuned his knights out as they argued. On one hand, Leon was right. They couldn't go to war because of one man, even if that man was Merlin. But Gwaine was right as well. Merlin was one of them, and Arthur never left a man behind as long as there was life in his body.

His thoughts went back to the noble smuggler that had fought alongside him during Morgana's second siege: Tristan. He hated King Lot. Tristan said that Lot was a cruel man who beheaded any subjects that disobeyed him. Arthur shuddered; how could he leave Merlin with such a man?

"That's enough." Arthur ordered, and his knight effectively stopped their bantering. "We are going after Merlin."

* * *

And that's a wrap! I hope your excited for the next part! I have a huge BAMF ending planned for this short story.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	47. Short Story 2

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: After 4x05 His Father's Son

Summary: Who is King Lot and what does he want with Merlin?

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews! Here is the long awaited (it's only been two days though) Part II of Captured. WARNING! There is some graphic descritption in this one. It's not that bad, but this drabble is what really sets the rating at T.

* * *

**Short Story: Captured Part II**

King Lot came into power after Morgause killed his nephew, Cenred. When Cenred's entire army was destroyed by the Cup of Life incident, King Lot had grown into a power hungry man out of desperation to rebuild it. There were rumors that Lot was recruiting sorcerers, to which both Uther and Arthur had turned a blind eye to. As long as Lot was the King of one of Five Great Kingdoms rumors would be ignored until proven true.

Arthur signaled Elyan to release the arrows. Elyan nodded and successfully shot down three sentries, the arrows piercing their necks for a quick, painless death. The Knights abandoned their cover in the forest, and ran across the open expanse of land till they were in the shadows of the citadel. Elyan reached for the sentry's helmet. He gasped.

"Arthur…he was but a boy," Elyan whispered. Arthur peered over the man's shoulder, and sure enough the sentry was a scrawny boy of eighteen summers. The child was barely on the cusp of manhood.

"Lot, that bastard," Gwaine growled under his breath.

"The others are the same," Leon informed after a quick check.

"What do you think Lot was planning?" Percival asked Arthur.

"I heard rumors that King Lot had required every able body man in Essetir to join his army, regardless of the noble status. I wager that these boys were nothing but farming peasants." Arthur replied bitterly, his blood boiled under his skin. "From here on out, we do not kill anybody. Knock the soldiers out and move quickly." Arthur barked a final command the group moved forward again.

Navigating through the citadel of Essetir was straight forward enough. Percival and Gwaine did a quick job of knocking out any soldiers, most of which had been peasant farm boys. They crept along the shadows of the high arcing castle walls and under the final archway that lead to the courtyard. That's where the found Merlin. The sight that greeted them made Arthur want to wretch.

Merlin was suspended fifty feet off the ground by two heavy metal chains –the sort that had been used to restrain the Great Dragon – they dug viciously into Merlin's wrist until they bled and tore his skin away. His arms were stretched wide painfully. His chest was bare and revealed several lacerations crisscrossing across his torso; black, blue, and red bruises were littered across his body. Even now as Merlin hung unconsciously, blood dripped from his open wounds and splattered in a great pool below him. He was hardly recognizable.

Before Arthur or his knights could rush to Merlin's aid, every torch in the citadel burned to life. They could no longer just see Merlin's wounds under the pale moonlight, the glow of the fire revealed just how badly Merlin was injured and Arthur's blood boiled with rage. He swore he'd find whoever did this to Merlin and pay them back over ten times. Then they heard clapping, slow and deliberately taunting.

"King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. They said you would come for the boy….but I never believed." A deep voice boomed around the circular courtyard. On the balcony, King Lot finally made himself visible, garbed in black robes and black studded crown, the King stared down at Arthur with his glinting snake-like eyes.

"What have you done to him?" Arthur growled at the old King. A wicked grin spread across King Lot's face.

"Why…I've just _**captured**_ the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived."

* * *

Gasp! Arthur knows the truth! Now what?

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	48. Short Story 3

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: After 4x05 His Father's Son

Summary: Merlin's secret is revealed. Will Arthur choose to save him from King Lot?

A/N: As always, super thanks for the all the lovely reviews. The information I've been using about King Lot and Essetir is from the Merlin Wikia site, although I altered a few things for the purpose of this story. There should be two more parts to this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Short Story 3: Captured Part III**

_Sorcerer, sorcerer, sorcerer_, the word echoed around mercilessly in Arthur's mind. A more rational part of him knew he should not be frozen in the presence of an enemy but hearing that his Merlin, his best friend and servant was a sorcerer, rendered him immobile. Merlin wasn't just a sorcerer; he was "_the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived." _Arthur couldn't help but stare at his friend in horror. But whether it was in horror for him or of him, Arthur had yet to determine.

"Fear not, young King. He is as docile as lamb now, although it took me three days to break him." The King muttered mindlessly. King Lot stared at Merlin like he was an animal, a wild filly in need of taming. The king's ravenous gaze was more sickening than Arthur learning his most trusted friend was everything his kingdom had fought against. "He was quite stubborn you know? You trained your pet sorcerer well Arthur. He didn't even start screaming till the third day."

Arthur paled to a ghastly green. "M-merlin is not a sorcerer." He muttered in denial, although deep in his heart, it made complete sense. All of Merlin's incredible luck, his uncanny knowledge of magical beasts, Arthur's slaying said beasts while he'd been unconscious, immortal armies perishing on their own. It was Merlin all along.

"How ignorant you are your Highness. Your servant, _Merlin_, as you put it, is _the Emrys,_ the sorcerer of myth and legend. With Emrys under my control, I shall become the true Once and Future King and rule over all of Albion." King Lot laughed loud and rambunctiously. Arthur froze at those words. He'd heard them before. In fact, it was Merlin that called him that. _The Once and Future King_, was that what Arthur was? Was that what Merlin believed him to be?

Something warm washed over Arthur, a warm realization that it didn't matter who or what Merlin was. Arthur knew who Merlin was. Merlin was an idiot, the most useless servant in his service, and the greatest friend Arthur had ever had. Suddenly, it no longer mattered that Arthur couldn't start a war with Lot. The only thing that mattered anymore…was Merlin. Arthur knew in that moment that without Merlin he was nothing.

"You lay another filthy finger on him and I will kill you Lot," Arthur promised, the warm feeling was replaced by a murderous rage for the King who dared to hurt his friend. Beside him, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and even Leon raised their swords in accordance with Arthur. Arthur nearly smiled –he felt so liberated– his knights believed that saving Merlin was the right thing to do.

"I do not think so Arthur. You are in my castle and at the mercy of my men. Attack!" King Lot shouted. Soldiers, both scrawny and built, bandits and farmers alike, came pouring out from the citadel and completely surrounded Arthur and his knights.

"The odds seem to be ten to one. I understand if you men choose to leave." Arthur whispered to his knights as they stood back to back in a defensive position. Gwaine was the first to respond.

"Those odds were exactly what had me join his _king_ship," Gwaine snorted.**

"We've been through much together sire, I would rather die than abandon you here," Leon responded, Elyan and Percival nodded in agreement. Arthur couldn't help but feel touched just as he always did around his Knights of the Round Table.

"For Merlin!" Arthur shouted and they charged. But they were doomed to begin with. Arthur knew it, and his knights knew it as well. They were mercilessly swamped by farming boys. Killing them might have made things easier on them, but Arthur couldn't condemn the boys while they were only children. He knocked out as many as he could, his knights did the same. In the end, Arthur had been brought to his knees, four peasant boys held him down.

The peasants parted like the sea when King Lot triumphantly strides out toward Arthur. Arthur glared at Lot with as much dignity as he could manage on his knees. There were no need for words, with a wordless snide smile, Lot raised his execution blade. Arthur had no doubt it was the same one that Lot used to behead his subjects.

Two things happened simultaneously. First, something hot and wet dripped down Arthur's cheek. As the smell of rust invaded his nostrils, he realized with the startle it was blood. Arthur looked up, his best friend hung directly above him, his blood dripped down Arthur's cheek. Merlin was awake.

_"Do not touch him_,_"_ Merlin's broken voice whispered, deadly and soft all at once. And then…the courtyard exploded in a brilliant supernova of gold and sunlight.

* * *

** Yay, Gwaine has finally promoted Arthur from Queenship to Kingship! And oooh, Merlin's awake!

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	49. Short Story 4

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: After 4x05 "His Father's son"

Summary: Merlin is awake and he is furious. Who dares to threaten his king?

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! It's been like a fortnight (ha-ha) since I updated! Super apologies and I promise I will update more frequently! I've got a whole ton of new work coming up and two wonder BETA's to help me out!

Special thanks to SapphireNight who helped me BETA some of the earlier drabbles!

* * *

**Short Story 4: Captured Part IV**

**Previously: **_"Do not touch him_,_"_ Merlin's broken voice whispered, deadly and soft all at once. And then…the courtyard exploded in a brilliant supernova of gold and sunlight.

Arthur collapsed to all fours from the sheer pressure of the magic flooding King Lot's courtyard. He closed his eyes tightly, but even so, he was blinded by the brilliant glow of magic. For three deadly silent seconds, the entire palace was blanketed in light, a warm buttery gold light, beautifully destructive and sinfully warm all at once.

When the light finally faded, Arthur blinked and waited for his vision to clear. He gasped at the scene before him. Every last one of Lot's men was collapsed, dead or unconscious; not a single man had been spared. Before him, Arthur saw the silhouette of a long lanky back, small and fearsome all at once. Merlin hovered protectively over Arthur with his arms stretched wide and his head held high as the wind blew his torn coat and ruffled his blood soaked hair. Arthur couldn't help but stare at Merlin in both awe and fear; he longer saw a scrawny village peasant, but a powerful, brave, warrior standing before him.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered. The warlock didn't even twitch in his direction. King Lot had fallen to his knees in Merlin's explosive magic, and remained kneeling before Merlin, a tremble very visible in the old King's gait.

"Lot!" Merlin growled angrily. "Get up!" He hissed, venomously. Arthur felt chills run down his spine. He did NOT want to be on the receiving end of Merlin's fury. Arthur gauged Lot's reaction; he shakily rose to his feet and laughed.

"Hahaha, you have gone soft Emrys!" Lot hissed like the snake he was. "Those filthy peasants are still alive." The king spat in distaste.

"THOSE PEASANTS ARE THE ONLY REASON YOU STILL BREATHE!" Merlin roared in fury. The warlocks fists clenched tightly and his frame shook in anger. The ominous black sky thundered and crackled with hot sparks of lightning in harmony with warlock's anger. Arthur realized with a startle, that the storm was Merlin's doing. Everything, the blinding light, the crackling lightning, the unnaturally vicious winds, it was all Merlin's magic...and the warlock didn't even realize what he was doing. "One word, Lot...one spell is all I need to raze your filthy citadel. But I didn't, because you threatened me with the lives of _your_ innocent men. You stole these children from their homes, forced them into your service, and use them as hostages against _me._

"You thought that you could tame me because I kept my silence. No, you were wrong Lot. My allegiance will never lie with a man who would sacrifice his own people as bargaining chips. You. Will. Never. Be. The Once and Future King." Merlin growled. King Lot finally snapped, and drew his sword against Merlin.

"Then you are a fool Emrys. You think that child -Arthur Pendragon- will bring magic back? Uther's son will never accept magic. _He will never accept you!_" Lot glared; his eyes diluted black with cold fury and murderous rage. But then his face twisted into a cruel smirk. "You can join me Emrys. We could rule the world together, all the riches, all the power, all the people in this world would bow before us."

Merlin shook his head at the man. "I pity you Lot. My allegiance is to Arthur, I serve him and only him. Arthur is the true Once and Future King. One day, he _will_ unite the Five Kingdoms and he _will_ free Magic, and until that day comes...I would die to protect him."

Arthur felt his heart soar and his mind spin all at once. Merlin was not evil….Merlin was not evil. Merlin was NOT evil! Arthur's momentary rejoice was disrupted when Merlin suddenly stumbled, and King Lot charged at his barely conscious manservant. Arthur no longer hesitated; he dove in front of Merlin and drove Excalibur through the King's heart.

"You forget that he's not alone, King Lot." Arthur whispered without remorse as the light in the King's eyes slowly dimmed. "I would never abandon _my friend."_

* * *

So I made a big deal about the whole army of peasants thing in earlier chapters, did that plot point make sense now? I know some people were confused why Merlin didn't break out earlier.

Kiki1770


	50. Short Story 5

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Au to 4x05 "His Father's son"

Summary: King Lot is dead, leaving Essetir without a King. What will Arthur do?

A/N Sorry for the incredibly late update, I will make it up! I just got back from vacation, well more like collage touring. I've never seen a sight more beautiful than the green mountain ranges in Virginia and Maryland, even Pennsylvania and New York were incredible beautiful! I rode a subway for the first time in my life...it was something of an experience! Anywho on the with the final installment of Captured.

* * *

**Short Story 5: Captured Part V**

"How is he?" Arthur asked Sir Leon who was bent over and taking his unconscious manservant/warlock's pulse. Leon flipped back Merlin's eye lids and then took a quick stock of his injuries.

"He's out cold Arthur. He has many severe injuries, massive blood loss and I imagine that…err…the amount of m-magic Merlin displayed must have exhausted him. He won't wake up for a while." Leon said rather mournfully. Beside them, Gwaine let out a low whistle.

"Who would have thought? Merlin…a sor-warlock. If I hadn't seen the bloke's magic firsthand I would have never believed it." Gwaine shook his head. "I always knew there was something special about Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course it was, now that he thought about, Merlin's magic really explained the enigma that was Merlin. It explained the boy's courage and defiance against nobility, his stubborn tenacity to willingly get involved in dangerous situations where Arthur's safety was concerned, and the scared, cornered look in Merlin's eyes when Arthur broached the subject of magic. It all made sense, it was all connected, magic was the missing piece that made Merlin…well Merlin.

"We need to get him to Camelot. Back to Gaius," Elyan urged, he handed Leon the scarce amount of bandages and healing salves they managed to retain. Leon was hopeful that they could stem the blood flow long enough to get Merlin back to Gaius.

"We can't just leave." Arthur sighed; he stood mournfully over King Lot's body, and crouched down to close the King's eyes. Arthur may have despised the man for what he did to his friend, but King Lot was a King. He deserved the respect of a burial. "I just dethroned the last living heir to Essetir."

And that was the real heart of the problem. Lot was the last heir; Lot and his nephew Cenred had been the last of the royal family, a bloody feud during Cenred's time having wiped out most of their royal bloodline. Now, the last King had been violently usurped by none other than King Arthur Pendragon and the warlock Emrys. The people of Essetir were hardly going to be merciful. Or so he'd thought.

"Ahem, my lord?" A peasant boy-made-knight interrupted Arthur's thoughts. The boy shifted nervously under Arthur's gaze but made no move to draw a weapon of any sort. Arthur regarded him carefully.

"Speak," He told the boy. Then he noticed the boy was not alone, slowly, all of Lot's men were regaining conscious. Arthur couldn't help but briefly smile at his manservant, the bloody idiot _had_ left every last one of them alive and Arthur couldn't bring himself to blame him. Those boys were as much Lot's hostages as Merlin was. They gathered around Arthur cautiously, none drawing their weapons, but despite their peaceful stance, Arthur's knights flocked to his side in protective line of defense.

"We w-wanted to …err… that is to say that….umm… T-thank you King Arthur," The boy stuttered and flushed in embarrassment. Arthur was taken aback. They were…thanking him? The boy was glowing with gratefulness and humble awe. The knights surrounding the boy had a similar expression of relief in their eyes. When the boy noticed the King's confused looks he tried to explain. "K-king Lot was a blood thirsty tyrant. You've done us a great favor milord."

"But now you have no king," Arthur sputtered in bewilderment. The peasant boys did not seem to understand the magnitude of their predicament. Arthur sighed and tried to explain as simply as possible. "Without a king, the other kingdoms will flock to Essetir to divvy up her lands. You will no longer be under one rule, and it will only further the anarchy."

A pregnant silence fell over the peasant boys as the weight of Arthur's words sunk in. They exchanged mournful looks. Arthur couldn't help but feel their pain; so soon after being freed from Cenred's war hungry desires, they'd been subjected to Lot's tyranny. These people had been suffering constantly for the past twenty five years. These people deserved an peace, but without an heir…

"Ahem," Gwaine cleared his throat. All eyes turned to Gwaine, who under normal circumstances might have enjoyed the attention, suddenly seemed shifty and uncomfortable. "You're right on all accounts princess, the whole 'these lands will be ravaged by power hunger nobles-"

"I didn't say that!" Arthur snapped.

"But… you're wrong about Essetir no longer having an heir." Gwaine finished. Arthur raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in disbelief. He gave an expectant look, waiting for the knight to finish explaining. "…King Joseph the third, the man who ruled Essetir during your grandfather's time, had two sons. One was Lot and the other was Cenred's father. But the King had another child; a bastard child of lesser nobleman's wife…that child was my mother."

A collection of sharp inhaling and gasps of shock echoed through the crowd; all eyes turned to Gwaine, Prince Gwaine of Essetir. But Gwaine's eyes were only on Arthur.

"You are of nobility…no, you are of royal blood." Arthur muttered in shook. Inwardly, he wondered how many more ultimatums his closest friends would give him in one day. "You are a bloody prince, Gwaine, and yet you serve under me like knight?" He snapped angrily.

"Merlin is bloody powerful warlock and he served under you as a servant!" Gwaine snapped back. Arthur, though he was still quite upset about it, couldn't deny the logic.

"You do realize I cannot allow you to continue serving me Gwaine." Arthur sighed. "You are Essetir's King now."

"Rubbish. I will do no such thing!" Gwaine snapped back. Arthur twitched and he fought the urge to smile. "I'm not fit to be King or a Prince or even a nobleman. I ran away from home when I was thirteen because only _I_ decide how _I_ live my life, not my bloody sodding family heritage. I've never been prince at heart, and have no desire to be one."

"But Gwaine-"

"Shut up!" Gwaine cut him off. "I've never liked nobles, hated them in fact. If it weren't for Merlin I might have never even ended up serving a princess like you. I'm not meant to rule Arthur, we both know this. But you are. You are – what did Merlin call you?—the Once and Future King. It's your bloody destiny to rule over the Five Kingdoms one day, so why not start now?" No one responded to Gwaine's outburst. Prince Gwaine took another deep breath and with a steeled resolution spoke in his haughtiest – his interpretation of Arthur when he's being a prat— King voice and addressed _his_ people.

"I, Sir Gwaine, current King of Essetir, hereby formally hand over all the lands of Essetir to King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Then Gwaine spun around and jabbed an accusing finger on Arthur's breastplate. "I'll sign whatever damn papers I have to when we get back."

"Gwaine! You can't do this!" Arthur cried indignantly. "The people will never accept me-" But Arthur never finished his line. His voice was drowned out by the hundreds of peasants cheering and crying Arthur's name and Arthur didn't have the heart to protest them.

Stupid, Merlin. This was _so_ his fault! Arthur was going to skin him when he woke up.

* * *

Phew! So this whole plot started with two ideas, one of Merlin hanging in mid air bleeding to his death, and two of Arthur becoming like a High King of Albion by winning the loyalty of other kingdoms. I choose to make this AU to 4x05 because Arthur just became King, learned to sort of ignore Agravaine's advice and follow his heart, and because he just united Carleon (with Queen Annis) and Camelot. I wanted to fit Hunith into this story, but alas I couldn't.

So! I got a ton of reviews asking me to continue the **Freylin: The Physician and His Mistress**, I have not only a second part, but also a third! I'll put both up tomorrow!

Review, review, review!

Kiki1770


	51. Freylin 13

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: During Season 4

Summary: Arthur is stuck under someone's bed...again. And Gwaine's there too.

A/N Thank you guys so much for all the positive reviews! I wasn't sure if the conclusion to **Captured** would be well received. So here is the next **Physician and His Mistress** drabble, I'm only saying this once, these drabbles are UNRELATED to one and another, I am only reusing the concept. Enjoy!

* * *

**Freylin 13: The Physician and his Mistress Part II**

Arthur angrily marched into Gaius's chambers, Gwaine in tow, since the knight didn't want to miss all the "fun." He quickly scanned the chambers; it seemed Gaius had already left for his early rounds, doing his job unlike a certain manservant.

"I'm going to kill him," Arthur muttered.

"You're just angry because Merlin forgot to feed you this morning, Princess," Gwaine mercilessly teased, as usual. Arthur ignored his fellow knight and walked into Merlin's chambers without knocking, it wasn't like the scrawny manservant had ever given him the same courteously. Big mistake….

As Arthur and Gwaine piled in, they saw a pale, skinny arm stretch out from under the lumpy covers, followed by a head…with long flowing black hair and sleepy brown doe-like eyes. Arthur and Gwaine did the only thing a trained knight could do in this situation, they stopped, dropped, and rolled. They held their breaths as Freya rubbed her eyes and stared at the empty space, which Arthur and Gwaine had previously occupied, and lay down again on Merlin's chest. Arthur hastily signaled Gwaine to roll under the bed.

"Was that…"

"Yeah…" Arthur replied back as he and Gwaine squeezed together under Merlin diminutive bed (really, it was hardly big enough for two grown men to hide under). They shot each other nervous glances, their cheeks and ears reddened from embarrassment. Freya had been wearing…Merlin's clothes; they hung on her chest loosely, revealing her skinny shoulders and bare collar bone. They heard shuffling and then a creek on the bed above them.

"Merlin…" Freya whispered softly. "You need to wake up."

"Mmph….five more minutes." The bed creaked again as Merlin shifted. Freya giggled in response.

"I know you're tired Merlin. We were both up rather late last night." She added. Gwaine's jaw dropped, and Arthur had to cover his mouth from screaming. Arthur started cursing his overactive imagination. He did NOT need images!

"Hmm, I can't remember the last time we've had so many patients." Arthur let out a sigh of relief, and cursed his imagination once more. Gwaine unabashedly snickered at the King's reaction.

"Yes, but we've still got work to do. Now will you hand me my dress Merlin?"

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I can't walk around in your night shirt, now can I? It hardly goes down to my thighs Merlin!" Arthur's heart started beating very loudly in his head. He and Gwaine should _not_ be listening to this…_intimate_ conversation. How badly did he wish he hadn't been such a prat this morning and just left Merlin alone!

"I still don't see the problem."

"Merlin!" Freya cried indignantly. The bed creaked again, and Merlin rolled off the side and landed on his back with and "oomph." His shirtless manservant chuckled and rolled to his side, the side that left Arthur and Gwaine in perfect view of Merlin. His eyes briefly paused on them and then back to Freya. "Merlin are you al-"

"NO STAY UP THERE!" Merlin shouted. He sprung to his feet and swept Freya's dress off the night table. "Here put this on, now."

"Merlin, what-"

"No questions, you need to go, now!" Merlin exclaimed. More shuffling came from above them. Freya changed quickly and before she could get an explanation Merlin pushed her out of his chambers. Arthur took this as the sign to come out of hiding. He and Gwaine rolled out from under the bed, and stood to face a very angry and very much still shirtless Merlin.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"Th-there's umm…we have a very g-good explanation for this. W-we were looking for you and when we found Freya, we panicked." Arthur explained. His face was still completely red from embarrassment. Gwaine on the other hand seemed completely unperturbed.

"Merlin, my friend, you are officially the most wicked man I know." Gwaine cheered. "Who would have thought you and Freya were together?" Merlin continued glaring; his face was very deadly right now. But then, he smiled – as Gwaine put it– wickedly.

"Well my lords, if you wake up to find boils and warts on your faces tomorrow, _you'll know who did it._"

* * *

Hehe, Arthur really needs to stop hiding under other people's beds! This one was fun to write.

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	52. Angst 6

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: 4x13

Summary: In which Merlin comes dangerously close to telling the truth.

* * *

**Angst 5: Dangerously Close**

Camelot was finally free; she was no longer under the tyranny of Morgana Pendragon. The knights in her captive were released and being cared for by Merlin himself, along with a few volunteers with medical knowledge. The squires returned to the training grounds, the servants to the castle, and the peasants were steadily rebuilding Camelot. The only thing -person- missing was the Prince of Camelot himself.

Merlin found Arthur sitting thoughtfully on the stairs by the entrance of the courtyard. He sat himself beside Arthur and waited for the Prince to say something. But Arthur only continued staring pensively into the open.

"What are you thinking?" Merlin finally broke the silence.

"That I've been a fool," Arthur snorted.

"Well I might have supported you on that theory any other day but-"

"But?"

"But just this once, I think a compliment is in order. You did the right thing Arthur." Merlin grinned facetiously. Arthur managed a sliver of a smile, but it faded as quickly as it came. "What is it Arthur?" Merlin can't help but ask.

"I've been lied to again and again, Merlin. I'm constantly being deceived because of my foolish naïveté." Arthur cursed bitterly.

"Arthur, wanting to see the good in o-"

"No Merlin! I've already heard that speech." Arthur snapped. Merlin jumped in shock; a tiny flicker of fear nearly visible in the manservant's eyes. Arthur groaned and mentally berated himself for taking his rage out on Merlin.

"Just tell me something...I can't trust my father, I couldn't trust my uncle, my sister is out there planning my demise, and my own fiancé betrayed me once...who am I to trust Merlin?" Arthur's eyes flickered to Merlin almost desperately. "You? Can I trust you?"

And Merlin's heart sank. Could Arthur trust him? He was no better than Agravaine or Morgana when it came to deceiving the prince. Wasn't his very existence a lie? For six years he and Arthur had been friends, and every single day, he lied to his friend's face. It would be hypocritical of Merlin to wish for Arthur to trust him if Merlin didn't trust Arthur with his secret either.

"No." He replied. Arthur's body slouched quite noticeably, his eyes tightened and bloodshot red.

"I suppose you're hiding some big secret from me as well, aren't you?" Arthur tried to be sarcastic, tried to banter with Merlin, but his voice was on the edge of hysteria and Merlin knew it.

"Everyone has secrets sire," Merlin gulped at the dangerous turn this conversation had taken. His knees started trembling, and his fingers quivered. Arthur suddenly snapped out of his reverie and stared at Merlin with sharp unblinking eyes as though Arthur was trying to break past Merlin's façade of the dimwitted idiot he pretended to be. And Merlin let him. Who deserved to see the real Merlin more than Arthur?

"If I were to know your secret...would it change things?" Arthur asked nervously, finally breaking contact with Merlin.

"It would change everything sire." Merlin replied calmly and as monotonously as he could manage, but on the inside, his nerves were a jumbled mess. He waited for the Prince's response, half in anticipation and half in fear.

"Then keep it to yourself."

"Arthur!"

"I'm not saying I don't want to know _idiot_!" Arthur quickly snapped back. Merlin clamped his mouth shut. "Just...not today. Maybe someday in the future when we're both ready...but not today." Arthur said tiredly.

"Agreed sire." Arthur and Merlin nodded simultaneously, and then Arthur rose to his feet and made his way back to the castle. It was Merlin's turn to stare into the courtyard; he'd come _dangerously close_ to spilling his secret. His mind was still racing too fast and his heart beating too hard for comfort. He settled for listening to Arthur's footsteps, only to realize the Prince hadn't moved more than three paces.

"Merlin," Arthur called back. Merlin twisted around to face his Prince. "Are you in any way, shape, or form a threat to Camelot?" His voice was no longer thoughtful but deadly like the edge of blade.

"No Sire,"

"Good."

* * *

I quite like the idea of Arthur knowing Merlin has a secret, but not quite knowing what it is. I kinda a wish a scenario, like the one I just wrote, had happened for real in the show. Build up to the big reveal a bit more you know? I don't know about you but as much as I respect how the show Merlin ended, I really wish there was a HUGE Bamf! magical fight and a build up to the big reveal.

Up Next! More Freylin, some angst, and a new brotherhood drabble! Expect a double update tomorrow!

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


	53. Freylin 14

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Any time in Season 5

Summary: Merlin's been poisoned. Can Freya save him in time?

A/N: Woah! I was blown away by the response to the last drabble! While I would love to read/write a story with a similar scenario, I'm a bit swamped at the moment. Anywho, I promised an Angst drabble which turned out to be TOO long, so I made it a short story!

* * *

**Freylin 14: The Physician and his Mistress 3**

"That'll do, we shall reconvene tomorrow for the final decisions." Arthur concluded another tedious council meeting. With Guinevere and his Knights in tow, Arthur nodded to Merlin as he left. If he noticed that Merlin looked a little pale or that he was leaning rather heavily on the door, he didn't say anything about it. The King and Queen were discussing the diminishing fabric supply when they caught sight of Freya frantically running towards them. She skidded to halt, flushed red and breathless.

"Are you alright Freya?" Guinevere murmured in concern, her tone soft and mother-like to the lady that had become like a sister to her.

"I-umm...yes. Your Highness, could I borrow Merlin?" Freya turned to Arthur expectantly, a silent plea in her soft brown eyes.

"O-of course," Arthur stuttered, taken aback by her sudden intensity. Freya curtsied hastily and gracefully danced through the knights to where the manservant lagged behind. "That was weird," Arthur whispered to his wife. Guinevere giggled and tried to enlighten her confused husband, but was drowned out by a sharp scream.

"MERLIN!" Freya's scream pierced their hearts. Arthur whirled around at the mention of his manservant in time to see Merlin sway and collapse against Freya. Freya gasped and gently let him down, cushioning his head in her lap. Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon were at her side in moments. Merlin was as pale as sheet and his lips blue like ice, his brow breaking in sweat. He shivered and twitched in Freya's lap.

"What happened?" Arthur questioned Freya.

"H-he found p-poison in your meal this morning S-sire...I've been working on the antidote since." She cried. Freya stroked Merlin's chest, willing him to breathe easier. "Oh Merlin...please, please tell me what to do...I-I can't do this without you." Tears rolled down Freya's face as she watched Merlin painstakingly open his eyes and clutch her hands.

"F-four drops o-of the C-caraway...and c-crushed Feverfew ground into p-paste." Merlin gasped out, fighting for the air to breathe. Freya let out a shaky laugh.

"You knew the cure and yet you made me figure it out on my own." She whispered breathlessly.

"G-good practice..." Merlin tried to smirk. Freya sobbed and fumbled with the vial in her pocket.

"W-will it hurt?"

"Y-yes...just t-trust me." Merlin choked, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Freya cried out loud and fumbled with the vials, but her hands were shaking badly. Guinevere knelt beside Freya and quickly pried the antidote away from the sobbing girl's fingers. Gwen followed Merlin's instructions and watched in anticipation as Freya stroked Merlin's throat, the manservant painfully swallowed his medicine.

Merlin groaned and curled into Freya, his body shook and spasmed with fervor. Freya clutched Merlin tightly, sobbing into his hair and shushing his muffled screams. Arthur watched his manservant scream in pain and convulse violently with beads of sweat rolling down his temples. Merlin was late this morning because he had taken poison for Arthur...again, and yet Arthur had done nothing but pile his manservant with excessive chores. For once Merlin had taken his punishment in silence, and Arthur knew he should have been suspicious almost immediately.

Even Guinevere had questioned why Merlin was so quiet during their meal, but the boy had shrugged her off with a halfhearted smile and a lame excuse about taking care of patients. Merlin hadn't been in the mood for talking and Guinevere took the hint. She stayed silent about his condition. Arthur should have noticed that the boy had progressively gone paler throughout the day. When Merlin started making faces during the council meeting, Arthur just assumed it was Merlin being Merlin; if only he realized his manservant had been fighting the effects of the poison all day.

Merlin's screams finally ceased and his body no longer convulsed. Freya gently rolled him out from this lap. The Camelot party held their breath as Freya pressed her ear against his chest.

"Is he alright?" Gwaine broke the tension; the knight had been stricken with grief and tormented by their friend's cry of pain. Freya sprung from Merlin chest as though she'd been shocked.

"His heart's stopped." the dreaded words spilled from her quivering lips. Guinevere cried out in anguish and collapsed against Arthur's side.

"No..." Gwaine muttered. But Freya wasn't done. She'd quickly torn Merlin's neckerchief away and tilted his head up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, one hand over his heart, she brought her lips down on Merlin's, heavily forcing air through his lungs. She pulled herself away and began pounding on his chest, and then she recovered his lips. Arthur felt his heartbreak for the lady's desperation, the death of his manservant had not fully sunk in yet.

But then Merlin gasped and his cobalt blue eyes flashed open. He blinked at Freya, and his tired face twitched into a half smile.

"You did it," he breathed and sank into her lap.

"Oh Merlin," Freya whispered, happy tears spilled over her cheeks; she leaned over to kiss his brow as the man sank into unconsciousness. The Knights erupted into cheers and physician-in-training suddenly found herself enveloped in large armory embraces.

* * *

Teehee! This was inspired by 5x08 when I saw Merlin struggling to breathe and his heart stop for a moment.

Review, review, review!

Kiki1770


	54. Short Story 6

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: AU

Summary: Three times Merlin had to choose between Arthur and Freya. Three times he chose...

A/N: So this was supposed to be an Angst drabble, but it was WAY too long. Then I thought about making it a one-shot, but it was written like a drabble. Therefore...more Short Story drabbles! This short story is a combination of Freylin and Angst. You will cry, trust me.

* * *

**Short Story 6: Choices Part I**

From the moment Mordred had called Merlin, Emrys, he knew just how tightly bound he was to the game of fate. His entire future was planned and the strings pulled by a power higher than Merlin. He used to think that he choose his destiny to remain by Arthur's side but now when he looked back on the event that had triggered the wheels of destiny, Merlin realized he never had much of a choice at all. Protecting Arthur was Merlin's gut instinct, a command instilled in the very depths of his soul.

It never bothered Merlin that his fate was tied to Arthur Pendragon. Arthur was the best friend Merlin could ever ask for, he deserved the title of the Once and Future King like no other. Merlin knew from the beginning that Arthur was destined for greatness; not because of the prophecies, but because of who Arthur was. He was fair, kind, and just. Arthur cared about his people and the equality of his subjects in a way no King had ever before. For that, Merlin respected and would follow Arthur into the pits of hell.

But that all changed when Merlin met Freya. Merlin had fallen in love with her, fallen hard and fast. She made him feel normal, like he deserved love like any other man. He wanted her so much. He wanted to run away with her but then he'd have to leave Arthur. Three times Merlin had to choose between Arthur and Freya. And three times he had chosen…

***Flash Back***

Freya's heart beat painfully in her chest as the footsteps (two sets of them) approached her rapidly. She bit her hand to keep her sobs from escaping her, and to cover up her erratic breathing. She resigned herself to her death; her only regret was not seeing the man she loved one more time before her death.

"Freya?" Her lover whispered. Freya opened her eyes and found her Merlin staring at her with stormy-blue, bewildered eyes. Without thinking, she threw herself at the manservant and sobbed against his chest. It was only then, that she noticed the blond haired man behind him. She gasped and hid behind Merlin, shooting him questioning looks all the while.

"It's okay," Merlin soothed, patting her hand. "Arthur knows everything, about the curse, the magic, everything. He's not going to hurt us." Freya stared at the blonde haired prince with open skepticism. Could she trust Uther Pendragon's son? Arthur merely put his hands up in caution, showing he meant no harm.

"Merlin told me everything Freya. I'm sorry for what those bounty hunters did to you, and I'm sorry that I cannot offer you any protection in Camelot." Arthur explained slowly. "I've managed to throw them off your trail for now, there is a horse waiting near the gates with my man Leon, you can trust him."

"We must go." Merlin whispered urgently, piling his supplies into her arms. Freya's eye widened at the implications.

"No!" she almost shouted. Arthur and Merlin both froze at the girl's sudden outburst. "No Merlin, you cannot. Your destiny is here with Arthur. You cannot come with me."

"B-but I want to…Freya we were meant to run away together." Merlin replied in shock. Freya's eyes flickered to the prince's. He didn't look too happy. And Freya hadn't missed the fact that Arthur had only prepared ONE horse. Arthur never meant for Merlin to leave.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Freya whispered. "But….I will never make you choose between me and Arthur." Her eyes flashed gold and her lover fell into an enchanted sleep. Before Arthur could get a word out, she quickly explained to the prince that Merlin was only asleep, that he would wake in the morning.

Arthur dropped the sleeping manservant off at the Guinevere's house and escorted Freya to the gates. She was growing frantic as it was nearly sunset. Arthur helped her onto the horse and held her girth with sad, guarded eyes.

"I'm sorry Freya. I promise that when I am King, Camelot will be a place that you can call home. I hope you find the cure for your curse out there." Arthur whispered apologetically. Freya managed to smile at the prince.

"Thank you my lord, please take care of Merlin for me." She replied, and took off into the orange-yellow sky.

***End Flash Back***

* * *

So far you've seen the first time Merlin choose Arthur. What will happen next?

There will be three parts to this short story. I've already finished writing it so the more reviews means the faster the update!

Review, review, review!

Kiki1770


	55. Short Story 7

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 4

Summary: Three times Merlin had to choose between Arthur and Freya, three times he chose...

A/N: I can't believe summer is almost over. Most people have till September, but school starts in like two-three weeks for me...eep, time for writing cram. I'm going to put up as many of my one-shots as possible before the start of the school year.

* * *

**Short Story 7: Choices Part II**

Neither Merlin nor Arthur had met Freya again till the day of Arthur's coronation nearly five years later. Freya had set foot in the courtyard just as Merlin and Arthur were about to leave, and ran straight into Merlin's arms. But their reunion was short lived. Arthur had made good on his promise to bring magic back to Camelot, but he had done so slowly, in steps, so not to overwhelm his people. The people hadn't reacted well, and then Guinevere betrayed Arthur under an enchantment and was banished from Camelot, which only furthered the people's mistrust in Magic. Arthur had sunk into a deep depression.

****Flashback****

Today was the day, today was Merlin's day off and Freya couldn't wait to see him. They hadn't spent much time together recently since Merlin was always chasing after the King, saving his life, writing his speeches, instructing him in the ways of magic, and helping Arthur convince the council to allow Magic into Camelot.

But today was special; it was Freya's twenty-fourth birthday. The age was sacred for a woman among the druids; it was the age that a woman became eligible for marriage. And as much as Freya tried not to look into it, she had caught Merlin near a jeweler the other day. Freya giggled to herself, imagining what it would be like to be married to Merlin.

She woke from her day dreams when two arms wrapped around her from behind, and a tiny kiss pressed into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry," Merlin whispered his voice deep from remorse. Freya felt the excitement drain out of her. Something happened! "Today was supposed to be our special day but….I can't leave him Freya. Arthur's drunk himself wasted. He needs my help…I can't leave him." Merlin explained softly.

Freya felt a tiny part of her crumble. This was not at all how she expected her twenty-fourth birthday. How many years had she spent dreaming of the day her future husband would come to her on this day and sweep her off her feet? But…another part of Freya softened as leaned against Merlin's chest. He was so selfless, always putting others before himself. Freya couldn't but feel lucky, and proud to have fallen in love with Merlin.

"I understand Merlin. Go on, go. Help Arthur," She smiled.

"Freya…" Merlin muttered, still unsure. Freya pulled out of his embrace and took his hands in hers.

"I won't ever make you choose between me or Arthur, Merlin. Go on and save your destiny," She laughed and all but pushed Merlin out the door. Merlin grinned, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, and rushed out to find the King.

And she watched him leave again, like a flickering flame so close within her reach, but impossible to truly grasp. Freya sank into a ball against the door, and sobbed her eyes dry.

****End Flashback****

In the weeks that followed, Arthur was much happier. He'd married Guinevere and claimed the sword he was destined to wield_._ Merlin had been made Court Sorcerer and magic was finally accepted. Camelot was experiencing a time of peace; with Morgana vanishing from the face of the earth, and magic steadily becoming commonplace in Camelot, the Court Sorcerer finally decided it was time to bring out the ring burning a hole in his pocket for the last year or so.

And just as all good things eventually came to an end, so did Camelot's peace. Morgana was back, and this time she had attacked Emrys's heart.

****Flashback****

"Leave them Morgana! It's me that you want; take my life, not theirs!" Merlin pleaded, growing desperate as the woman he loved and his best friend struggled to breathe.

"Aww, poor Merlin. Can't you see it's too late? The hemlock has already entered their systems." Morgana crooned surreptitiously. Merlin roared and struggled against his magical binds. "How does it feel to have your past come back and haunt you, Emrys?"

"LET THEM GO!" Merlin screamed and forced his magic to expel from his body. It was painful and he only managed to rattle the furniture causing the traitorous witch to cackle at his pathetic display of magic. Morgana clicked her tongue in sympathy; she ran a finger down Merlin's pale face.

"It's alright Emrys, I'm not the enemy here," she consoled, talking to Merlin as though he were a five year old child. She held a bottle before his eyes. "See? I've even brought you the cure." Merlin tried to lunge for the bottle, but he was still too tightly wound up. Morgana giggled in delight and set the bottle in front of him. She whispered the spell that released Merlin's binds.

"But I'm afraid there is only enough for one." Morgana smirked, and disappeared with a simple transportation spell. Merlin scrambled out of his chains, grabbed the bottle, and rushed to his friend's side.

Arthur and Freya both laid side to side, sweating and panting as their supply of air slowly diminished. Merlin could tell that Morgana had poisoned Arthur first as the King was literally on his death bed. Freya was only semi-conscious. Merlin cried out in horror and pulled his love into his lap.

"Freya," He choked out and stroked her beautiful pale face. Freya's eyes flickered open and Merlin sobbed into her hair. "No, I can't lose you." He whispered his voice thick with tears. Freya chuckled softly in Merlin's lap and reached up to cup his cheek.

"It would seem that fate wants you to choose between me or Arthur, Merlin." Freya couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. "I stand by what I told you all those years ago Merlin. When it comes down to me or Arthur…there was never really a choice at all. Please save Arthur, Merlin…for me," She managed to say, before a horrendous cough escaped her, cutting off her air supply completely. Freya gagged and her soft brown eyes rolled back into her head.

"I love you Freya…" She heard him whisper as she faded away from this world, the light that she so desperately craved, finally fleeing from her entirely.

****End Flashback****

* * *

****Uh oh...what's going to happen next?

Review, review, review!

Kiki1770


	56. Short Story 8

Title: It's Like Magic

Author: Kiki1770

Rating: T for Language

Setting: Season 5

Summary: Three times Merlin had to choose between Arthur and Freya, three times he chose Arthur.

A/N: And thus we come to the conclusion of another short story. The first two parts were probably a bit confusing on their own, but this third one will wrap it up and answer any previous confusion. Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews and amazing support! I'm starting my Junior year of High school in a week, and as my American readers know, Junior year is a hellish year! I most likely wont update as regularly but this drabble series will continue!

* * *

**Short Story 8: Choices III**

Three times Merlin had to choose between Arthur and Freya. And three times he had chosen Arthur. Merlin managed to save Arthur with the cure in the nick of time, but Freya died in his arms only minutes later.

When Arthur came around, he was horrified by the choice his closest friend was forced to make. While he was grateful to be alive, it _shouldn't_ have been at the expanse of Merlin's loved one. Merlin had gone after Morgana and nearly killed her with the most inhumane curse that he had ever created, but somehow Arthur had managed to pull Merlin out of his grief induced frenzy. Instead, Merlin had stripped Morgana of her magic, and now the witch was locked in Camelot's dungeons for all eternity. Neither alive nor dead, barely even an existence, Morgana rotted in her four wall cell.

But Merlin was never the same after Freya's death. Arthur would catch him from time to time, staring off into the distance with a blank look in his eyes. Or worse, the one time he'd found Merlin drinking in the tavern, staring at the wedding ring that never made it onto Freya's fingers. Arthur felt his heart break for Merlin. The man had sacrificed and lost so much because of him, so much so that even Arthur's life couldn't pay for the sacrifices that Merlin made.

"Come on Merlin, we're getting out of here," Arthur said as he slid onto the bench across from Merlin. The warlock didn't even look up.

"I'm not drunk Arthur…the alcohol numbs my senses but I could never truly get drunk." He replied stoically, playing with the ring and taking large gulps of mead. He slammed the tankard down and gestured for the barmaid to refill it. Arthur could only stare at Merlin. He knew that he of all people didn't have the right to placate Merlin. He would only add salt to the wounds. "I've carried this ring for over two years, you know? I wanted to give it to her, but it never seemed like the right time."

"Merlin…"

"We could've been married by now, maybe even had a kid." Merlin mumbled without thinking. "But I kept putting her off. I put my destiny over Freya and I hurt her. I knew she was hurting, I knew she was in pain. I knew that she sometimes cried herself to sleep when I wasn't there. And yet she always stayed by my side. I guess…I kept putting her off because…I thought she'd always be by my side." Merlin grunted bitterly, hanging his head so that Arthur couldn't see his face.

"Merlin, I'm so sor-"

"She was right though. Fate wanted me to choose between you and her. I couldn't have you both and she knew that." Silent tears rolled down Merlin's face. And Arthur could see it, the deep scars that Merlin had carried all his life. Freya left a huge whole in Merlin's heart; one that Arthur knew could never be filled.

"I'm so sorry Merlin. If there is any way I can make this up to you-"

"You can't bring back the dead Arthur." Merlin cut him off. Arthur curled his fists, he'd never felt so useless in life. He had unintentionally cost the best friend he ever had the most unbearable pain a man was ever forced to burden. How could Arthur live knowing that his existence cost Merlin so much pain? "If you really want to make it up to me, you prat, then do me a favor and throw this ring in the lake."

"L-lake?"

"The Lake of Avalon, Freya's resting place. At least in death she will have this ring with her." Merlin dropped the golden band into Arthur's hand and sluggishly left the tavern

Arthur's fist curled around the tiny golden ring, he sprung out of his bench and ran for the stables. He grabbed the first horse he could spot and took off into a furious gallop before his guards or knights could stop him. He urged his horse to go faster, his sense of urgency overriding his more rational side. This wasn't just for Merlin, Arthur had hurt Freya as well and he needed to make peace with her. He couldn't live with himself otherwise.

Through the break of the trees Arthur spotted the reflection of the beautiful Lake of Avalon. He jumped off his horse and hastily tied the girth to a tree but as he approached the lake, he felt his previous hype wear off, leaving him a nervous wreck. He walked slowly, taking in the feeling of his feet sinking into soft sand till he was right at the water's edge.

Arthur sank to his knees. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "You've suffered so much because of me and my family. My father took away your childhood, and I took away your future. I'm so sorry for taking Merlin from you. I know I can't ask you for forgiveness but please…look after Merlin." He smiled softly, echoing back the same words Freya told him so many years ago. With one last look at the beautiful gold ring, Arthur threw it back into the lake with all his might.

With a gently _plop _the ring dutifully sank below the waves and disappeared into the depths of Avalon. Arthur rose to his feet and headed back for his horse, wondering how to make it up to the poor creature when a sudden chill made him freeze. He spun around in time to see the hazy image of a woman in beautiful red gown standing atop the water, waving at Arthur, a gold ring adorned on her fourth finger. The image lasted for a second and drifted away with the breeze. Arthur smiled, unable to take his eyes of the glistening lake and the beautiful White Mountains that surrounded the Lake of Avalon.

* * *

I have a new arc in mind, one that focuses on Merlin's responsibilities as Emrys. What do you think?

Review, review, review.

Kiki1770


End file.
